Meant to Be
by Fabina43va
Summary: Nina transfers to a college in the UK and bumps into a guy named Fabian, and before you know it they're best friends. But after spending so much time together, could it be possible the two have a tiny crush on each other? Completely AU
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is a new story! It's completely AU and I really hope you like it, I put ALOT of thought into this so...enjoy!**

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my BFF, sibunaMT! Love ya Mad!**

**Now I give you... Meant to be.**

The brisk wind blows against my face as I walk hurriedly around campus.  
>I only have 20 minutes until class starts and I still haven't found my first class.<br>This is what I get for changing colleges on sophomore year, and more importantly in a whole different country.  
>"Can anyone help me?" I asked, getting no reply. "I guess I'm invisible, I've always wanted a super power..." I breathed looking back down at the map.<br>"Jefferson hall..." I whisper, looking around.  
>"Can anyone help- ow..." I said hitting the ground.<br>Its like I walked into a freaking wall!  
>"I'm so sorry..." A guy's voice said, offering me his hand.<br>"No its um...my fault." I said taking it graciously.  
>His brown hair is slightly tousled from falling down, his blue eyes looking into mine, long story short this guy is VERY cute.<br>"So... Do you need help?" he asked, eyeing my map.  
>"Y-yes." I said looking down at the map.<br>"Do you know where Jefferson hall is?" I asked.  
>"I was just heading that way." he said.<br>Of course, I was going the opposite direction.  
>"Well... Lead the way." I said.<br>We begin to walk, the quiet atmosphere soon enough becoming awkward.  
>"What's your name?" he asked.<br>"Nina." I smiled. "What's yours?" I asked.  
>"Fabian." he smiles.<br>"Well it's nice to meet you Fabian." I say, holding out my hand.  
>"Same to you Nina." he says shaking my hand.<br>"What are you studying?" I asked.  
>'"Medicine." he said, making me frown. He's the only one who's bothered to be nice so far and I don't even have any classes with him.<br>"Oh..." I mumble.  
>"How about you?" he asked<br>"Political science..." I say.  
>"Oh... Well if you want, we could hang out after classes.'' he suggests.<br>"I'd like that..." I say.  
>"Do you have a dorm on campus or an apartment." he asks.<br>"An apartment, I'm supposed to meet my roommate later on, she goes to another college around here." I say.  
>"What's her name? Maybe I know her." he asks.<br>"Um..." I said looking for the paper in my bag. "Amber Millington." I said reading the paper. Just then he stops.  
>"Amber?" he asks.<br>"You know her?" I say, silently praying she wasn't his girlfriend.  
>"Yea, she's my best mate, Mick's, girlfriend." he explained.<br>"So what's she like?" I asked, relieved.  
>"Well she's very...peppy. Very fashion-centered." he said. "But she's nice all the same." he finishes.<br>"Good..." I smile softly and begin to walk again. "Do you have a dorm?" I ask.  
>"No, I have an apartment right around the corner from where you're staying." he says.<br>"Cool." I nod.  
>"So what's your favorite color?" he asked.<br>"That was random." I giggled.  
>"I'm just trying to make conversation." He laughed.<br>"Well if you must know it's purple." I smile. "And you?" I ask.  
>"Blue." he says.<br>"Nice..." I say.  
>"Well we're here." he exhaled.<br>"Thanks , I'll see you later?" I ask.  
>"Yeah, here's my number." he said handing my a piece of paper.<br>"Call me later, yeah?" he asks.  
>"Sure." I smile before walking into the doors of the building.<br>Maybe it won't be so bad here after all, I mean, come on, I already have a friend! And I think we'll even become more. And no, I don't mean the whole 'I love you.' 'You love me.' gushy type thing. I mean best friends. I guess bumping into him was just meant to be.

**Ok guys! That was just the prologue, so I'll be updating soon.  
>The actual story starts 2 years from the time in this chapter, so yeah... Um anyways make me happy by submitting the oh-so-famous reviews!<br>10 until I update.  
>Make me smile!<strong>  
>Until next time... Sibuna!<br>~Fabina43va xxx


	2. Jealous?

**So the last chapter was the prologue and this starts 2 years later from that date, just in case you didn't know. Ok well here are the dedications!  
>Dedications: Fabina4ever, SibunaFreak123, sibunaMT, Fabes999, Jackamojo, hoajlmtsdlsgfan, Crazy4NickJonas, fabinalove, AnonymousFabinaLover, and Fabina11. Thanks you guys! You are all amazing, and mean a lot to me, I don't know what I'd do without you guys!<strong>

**Let the story begin!**

Nina's Pov  
>"Knock, knock." I said walking into Fabian's apartment.<br>"Hey, ever heard of knocking?" he asked coming from the kitchen.  
>"I did, hence the 'knock knock'" I said plopping on his couch.<p>

Like a predicted years ago, we're best friends. We do practically everything together. Well I wouldn't say everything, but you get my point.

Amber and I are best friends too. And right now everything seems perfect.  
>"So what brings you here?" he said tossing me a canned soda.<br>"It's raining outside and I didn't feel like going home, so here I am." I sighed.  
>I open my canned soda, only for it to explode all over me , making me shriek.<br>I turn to Fabian who is now laughing his head off.  
>"You did that on purpose!" I accuse, standing up.<br>"Seriously Nina, I had no idea it was going to do that." he said laughing even harder.  
>"You think this is funny?" I asked and he nodded<br>"Oh ok..." I said taking the remaining soda and poured it all over him.  
>"What the hell!" he screamed. "You're dead." he said, my cue to run.<br>"Got you!" he said grabbing my arm after running around the apartment for what seems like forever. And he started tickling me, my one weakness.  
>"S-stop!" I laughed try to pry his hands off my stomach, failing miserably.<br>"Please!" I begged, laughing harder, my eyes starting to water.

"Fine, I think you've suffered enough." he breathed.  
>That's when I notice he's on top of me.<br>I know what you're thinking! And no, I don't have a crush on him! No way!  
>WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!<p>

"Let me get you a shirt." he said blushing and getting off of me. He must've noticed too...  
>"Thanks." I say getting up as well.<br>He tosses me a white wife-beater **(if you don't know what that is, they're the t-shirts that Eminem wears all the time) **putting on one himself.  
>I walk into the bathroom and change into it, putting my hair into a high ponytail. I wipe all the ran mascara off my cheeks, from all the laughing.<p>

I walk back out to Fabian, grab a soda, and sit down on the couch next to him.  
>"What are you watching?" I asked.<br>"About to watch a game... Football or-  
>"Nope, we're going to watch Law and Order: SVU..." I said, taking the remote from his hand.<br>"No we're watching football." he says taking it back.  
>"Please! Please, please, please, please, please-<br>"Fine..." he said giving me the remote.  
>"Thank you!" I said giving him a quick hug before changing the channel.<br>I turn onto the channel before sitting back. I turn to Fabian, who happens to look a little grumpy.  
>"Oh come on! There'll be more games." I said rolling my eyes.<br>"But not that many World Championships..." he mumbles.  
>"Fine! You can watch your stupid game." I said giving the remote back to him making him grin.<br>"So do you have plans this weekend?" I asked.  
>"SCORE!" he jumped not even paying attention.<br>"Fabian.." I sighed.  
>"Sorry, yes actually I do..." he said making me choke on my soda.<br>"You ok?" he asked, patting my back, his eyes still glued to the TV.  
>"Did you just say you have plans?" I said ignoring his question.<br>"Yeah." he laughed.  
>"Like... With a girl?" I ask.<br>"Oh ha ha Nina, I'm not that socially deprived." he laughed.  
>I felt a pang in my chest, but just tried my best to smile.<br>"Who is she?" I asked quietly.  
>"Joy." he said.<br>"Joy?" I ask, more to myself. What does he see in her? She's a complete control freak, not to mention a part time slut.  
>"Yes." he said. "You have plans?"<br>"As a matter of fact I do, with Eddie." I said. And it's true, he kept on flirting and asking me out so I decided to give it a shot.  
>"Eddie?" he said facing me.<br>"Yes..." I said.  
>"The guy who flirts with every girl in sight and thinks he's some type of rebel."<br>"Be nice..." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder, but quickly take it off when I realize what I'm doing.  
>He turns back to the TV, without saying another word. Is there a frown on his face? Maybe I'm just imagining things.<br>But more importantly, why the hell would he go on a date with her? They have absolutely nothing in common!

Not that I'm jealous or anything... I don't get jealous, especially over guys I've never even dated.  
>I'm just...protecting him.<p>

I can't be jealous... Can I?

**That's it for now guys! Thanks again for the reviews, it means a lot.**

**So anyways I'll update as soon as I hit 25 reviews. Please? For me?**

**Until next time, Sibuna!**

~Fabina43va xxx 


	3. You were right

**Oh my God! You guys are so amazing, I'm not even going to babble, I'm just going to start the dedications!**

**Virtual high five to: Fabes999, Fabina4ever, PurpleGurl102, iluvemhaterz, 4 anonymous reviewers, Jackamojo, NINAXFABIAN, Actress11, sibunaMT, NightmarishStar, fashionandstylegurl, Fabina11, and hoajlmtsdlsgfan. Thanks so much you guys! You guys are freaking amazeballs!**

*Next Morning*

Nina's Pov  
>I wake up, sprawled across Fabian's couch, my feet on Fabian's face. An awkward position, I know...<br>We must've fell asleep here last night.

I sit up and rubbing my eyes, and tap on Fabian's shoulder.  
>"Wake up." I said sleepily. "Fabian wake up." I whisper.<br>"Fabian, if don't get your butt up, or I'm going to assume you're dead." I said louder.  
>Still no response.<br>"Fine..." I grumbled, standing up and walking into the kitchen.  
>Getting a cup of water, I walk over and pour it in his head.<br>"W-what? Nina! What the he-  
>"Breakfast time." I interrupted. Walking back into the kitchen and getting the cereal out.<br>I've spent countless nights at Fabian's place, so much, I practically have this place memorized.  
>"Was pouring water on me really necessary?" he mumbled, walking in the kitchen.<br>"It's not my fault you sleep like a hibernating bear." I laughed handing him a bowl.  
>He sits down at the table and I join him bringing the milk and cereal.<br>"So... How'd you sleep?" I asked, starting to eat my cereal.  
>"Good as it gets when someone's feet are on your face." he smirked.<br>"My feet weren't on your face... Your face was on my feet..." I say not being able to think of a better comeback.  
>With an eye roll, he looks down at his cereal, scooping up more Frosted<br>Flakes.  
>"So where are you taking Joy?" I ask.<br>"Probably just to dinner." he sighed.  
>"Oh... Well so is Eddie." I mummer.<br>"Oh really?" he asked, clearly looking annoyed.  
>"What's your problem?" I asked.<br>"He is! He's only going to hurt you Nina." he said.  
>"It's not like you've talked to him before." I say.<br>"Nina, you don't know who I've talked to. I have talked to him before, and his only intention is to get with every girl on campus!" he screamed, his face red.  
>"Yeah, well I have to go..." I said standing up, and dumping the remains of the cereal down the garbage disposal.<br>"Oh well have fun." he said in a sarcastic tone.  
>"I will." I snapped back. "And have a nice time with Joy." I said getting my purse and walking out.<br>As soon I got into my car, the tears begin to fall. It's all my fault. I should've never brought it up.  
>Starting the car, I drive off to my apartment, hoping the air can clear my head. It doesn't.<p>

I slowly walk up the stairs and walk into my room, being bombarded my Amber seconds later.  
>"NINA! I was so worried! Where were you?" Amber questioned.<br>"I was just at Fabian's." I say, shuffling towards my room.  
>"Oh! Did you have fun?" she said arching her eyebrows , a large smile present.<br>"I don't want to talk about it Amber. I'm going to take a nap." I mumbled, walking in my room and locking the door.  
>The tears start to fall again, as I get into bed.<br>How could I be so stupid! Bringing up Joy, talking about Eddie, I wish I could take it all back.  
>But then again, why does he even care? It's none of his business anyway.<br>I'm going to have a good time tonight and that's that!  
>"Amber!" I called, unlocking the door.<br>Amber runs in, a flat iron in her hand.  
>"Yes?" she asked.<br>"Help me get ready, I have a date tonight."  
>"But it's 10:00, I don't think you'll need to get dressed for a while."<br>"Like you said, beauty takes time." I sighed.  
>"Ok, well let's get you ready." She smiled.<p>

*8:00 Date time!*  
>I wait on the couch, time moving slow as ever.<br>"Where is he?" I asked.  
>"He'll be here soon, don't worry." Amber said, brushing my hair.<br>"Who's the lucky guy anyways?" she asked, sitting on the couch next to me.  
>"Eddie." I say.<br>"Eddie?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
>"Yes, Eddie." I nod. Just then someone knocked.<br>I jump off the couch and run to the door, almost tripping in the heels Amber made me wear.  
>I open it and see Eddie with a smirk on his face.<br>"You look...hot." he said, making me blush.  
>"Thanks." I said looking down.<br>"Let's get out of here." he said grabbing my hand.  
>*2 hours of laughing and eating later*<p>

"I had a really fun time tonight." I smile. We're driving back to my apartment, so I can talk about the date with Amber and show Fabian that Eddie didn't want to just get in my pants.  
>"Just go down one more block and my apartment's on the right." I instruct.<br>"Ok, but first..." he said turning into another apartment complex.  
>"Where are we?" I asked.<br>"I've got something to show you." he says getting out the car and opening the door for me.  
>Reluctantly I get out the car and follow him up the stairs to his apartment.<br>He unlocks the door and pulls me in.  
>"Want some wine?" he asked getting out some glasses.<br>"Um... Sure." I say taking the glass.  
>"So tell me about yourself." he sighs.<br>"Well, I think I've covered everything at dinner." I laughed.  
>"I just got so distracted by how beautiful you are." he whispered making my blush again. "Well, since we've covered all the talking I was thinking..." he started scooting really close to me. "We could-<br>"Get a snack? Where's the fridge?" I interrupted getting up. This is starting to head in the wrong direction.  
>"I think we've eaten enough." he said walking towards me.<br>"Really? I'm starving!" I lied, finding an apple on the counter, picking it up, and quickly biting into it.  
>"Are you?" he mocked coming closer. He's going to kiss me! Oh no.<br>Already leaning in, he places a hand on my lower back, pushing me forward.  
>"Um can we just talk?" I asked, his face centimeters from mine.<br>"Talk?" he said as if I was joking.  
>"Yes, talk." I said backing up into a wall.<br>"Oh come on." he said in a sickly sweet voice.  
>"No, please. I just want to talk." I said again.<br>"Listen, I paid for your dinner, I listened to talk about your stupid life, even your dead Gran, the least you could do is let me kiss you." he said, annoyance clearly in his voice.  
>"Fine. On the cheek." he rolls his eyes, leans in and kisses my cheek. Before I could tell he's kissing down my neck!<br>"Get off me, you perv!" I scream. "I have to go." I mumble getting my purse.  
>"Fine go running to your Granny, oh wait, she's dead!" he laughed.<br>Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I storm out the apartment.  
>I can't believe he said that! I hardly tell anyone about my past, and there he was making fun of it.<br>I feel broken, I feel used.  
>It's cold and raining, the weather accurately mirroring how I feel.<br>Fabian was right! I didn't even listen to him when he told me about Eddie, now I'm alone. I walk out into the rain, the rain is warming despite how freezing the air is.  
>I take out my phone, and shakily send a text. There's only one person who will care enough to talk to me after we just had a huge fight, one person I need right now... Fabian.<p>

Fabian's Pov  
>"So, how's your food?" I asked Joy.<br>"Good. but they could've added a little more pepper." she said poking her food.

Even though Joy was pretty, she definitely wasn't the most sweetest girl on the planet. And the worst part is, I'm not comfortable.  
>"Just relax Fabes..." she said rubbing my arm. She already has a nickname for me?<br>"Sorry, I'm just nervous." I lied.  
>"Well..." she said walking over to my booth.<br>"Maybe..." that's all she says before she starts leaning in.  
>Just then my phone vibrates.<br>"Text message! Text message!" I say, getting my phone out.

_Hey, can you come to your place? Please?  
>-Nina<em>

"Nina?" I asked to myself.  
>"What about her?" Joy asked back on her side of the booth. Thank God!<br>"I have to go, I'm so sorry." I said getting up.  
>"What?" she asked.<br>"Someone needs me." I say putting the money on the table, and with that I leave.  
>I drive back home, and walk up the stairs and there, a girl sat, wet and shivering.<br>"Nina?" I asked.

She looks up, black tears from her make up trailed down her face, and eyes red and puffy.  
>"Fabian..." she whispered.<br>I pick her up and walk in to my home, turning on all the lights before sitting her on the couch.  
>I pull out some sweat pants and a t-shirt and tell her to go change.<br>Without saying a word she leaves to the bathroom, minutes later coming back, the oversized clothes on, her hair in a bun.  
>"What happened?" I asked.<br>"You were right." she whispers. "About Eddie." she finishes.  
>"Nina I'm so-<br>"I'm so stupid!" she interrupts. "As if any guy would like me for the right reasons." she said putting her face in her hands.  
>"You're not stupid Nina. You're wonderful, and any guy who can't see that doesn't deserve you." I say.<br>She looks up, and smiles. Wiping away her tears, she engulfs me in a tight hug.  
>"Thank you." she whispers.<br>"No problem." I whisper back.

That git it going to get it tomorrow.

**That's it for now! Sorry I made Eddie such a horrible guy but since he tries to mess up fabina in the show, I said "what they hey!"  
>Anyways, 40 reviews until I update. Make me smile!<br>Lots if love,  
>~Fabina43va xxx<strong>


	4. I admit it

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but school is murdering me! Plus I really don't feel good today guys, so I'm just going to get on with the story, but this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, thanks, it really means a lot! I love you all!  
>On with the story! <strong>  
>Fabian's Pov<p>

Nina now lies in my lap, fast asleep, tears coming from her eyes every now and then.  
>I cannot believe that git, Eddie, would do something like that! And out of all the girls on campus her just HAD to pick Nina?<br>She's the last one who deserves any of this, and here she is sobbing in her sleep.  
>I could seriously kill Eddie. Well, not kill him but you know what i mean.<br>Hopefully Nina will feel better in the morning...

*Next Morning*  
>I wake up to icy water being poured on my head yet again. Look's like Nina's back to normal.<br>Nina's smile widened when I looked at her.  
>"Morning." she said softly.<br>"Morning." I reply, giving her the best smile I could without looking too sleepy.  
>"Hungry?" she asked walking into the kitchen.<br>"Cereal again?" I asked.  
>"Well that happens to be the only thing you have this place." she laughed.<br>"When was the last time you went grocery shopping anyways?" she asked.  
>"How long ago was your birthday?" I asked.<br>"Get dressed." she ordered walking out of the kitchen.  
>"Why?" I asked, curious.<br>"We're going shopping." she said quickly.  
>"Do we have too?" I asked.<br>"Yea, now go get changed." she said pushing me into my room.  
>"What about your clothes."<br>"I'm sure there's something of mine around here." she said from the other side of the door.  
>"Ok." I said, and with that i start to get undressed. (I bet at least one of you guys just blushed)<p>

Nina's Pov  
>I found a navy blue skirt, a white tank top, and a navy blue cardigan that I wore last year in the laundry room and threw it on.<p>

"Ready?" Fabian asks walking out of his room.  
>"Ready." I smiled taking my hair out of its bun.<br>This will be fun.

*At the grocery store*

"So what do you need?" I said.  
>"Food." Fabian said simply.<br>"A little bit more specific please." I said.  
>"Emmmm-<br>"Oh come on!" I said taking his hand, and pulling him along.  
>I get a shopping basket and start to walk around quickly, throwing random things in the basket.<br>"Pepper, basil, paprika..." I mumbled throwing spices in the cart.  
>"I don't think I'll need any of these." he said.<br>"Yes you will, because tonight you're cooking and I'm eating." I quickly reply, an uncertain smile on Fabian's face.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"I can't cook to save my life." he stated.  
>I never noticed that he never cooked before, he was either eating cereal or eating take out.<br>"Well it's about time you've learned." I smile."You want ice cream?" I said walking into the frozen food isle.  
>"Yes?" he finished in a question.<br>"Indecisive much?" I giggle, getting vanilla ice cream and putting in the cart.  
>"Let's just get this stuff checked out and we can leave." I sighed.<br>We walk up to cashier and watch as she scans everything quickly.  
>"That'll be 200 pounds." she said with a tight smile.<br>"What?" Fabian exclaims.  
>"Just pay it Fabian, now you won't have to shop for a while." I say.<br>"Fine." Fabian grumbled taking out his wallet and stiffly giving it to the cashier.  
>"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked, putting the bags in the cart.<br>"Yes." he said gesturing to his empty wallet.  
>"Just help me get these things in the trunk." I said, walking up to his car.<br>"Alright." he says unlocking the trunk and stacking random things on top of each other.  
>"Don't do that!" I scolded.<br>"Don't do what?" he asked, looking confused as ever.  
>"Fabian, it's basic knowledge that you don't put a bottle of wine next to eggs." I said making sure some eggs weren't already crushed.<br>"Well excuse me." he said in a high pitched tone.  
>"You're excused, now hand me the bread." I order.<br>"Here you go, my princess." he joked.  
>"Thank you, my prince." I smiled, blushing slightly.<br>I don't know why, but I've been doing that a lot lately.  
>I don't know if it's his eyes, or how him smile always ends up making me smile too.<br>I don't know if it's the fact that I feel safe and comfortable around him, or how I can act like some type of maniac but he treats me all the same. And I appreciate that.  
>But... I can't help but feel something more. It's not that I like him or anything, do I?<br>Why am I even having this conversation with myself? Why does this all have to be so confusing?  
>"Nina?" Fabian asked, interrupting my thoughts.<br>"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.  
>"Ready to help me make dinner?"<br>"Ready as I'll ever be." I said with a sigh, pushing the earlier thoughts.  
>There is no way I could like him! He's just a friend.<br>"Well..." I mumbled letting a part of my mental debate slip my lips.  
>"What?" Fabian said smiling. There goes that smile! God dammit why does he have to be so handsome?<br>"Nina?" he asked.  
>"W-what? Oh nothing..." I stuttered looking out the window.<br>"Ok?" he asked.  
><strong>Ok it's official! I admit it! I think I'm falling for Fabian...<strong>

**Wohoo she finally admits it as if it isn't the most obvious thing in the world! Haha!  
>Anyways 53 reviews until I update!<br>Like you guys always do, make me smile.  
>~Fabina43va xxx<br>**


	5. Exams

**Chapter 5  
>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I feel bad! But better late than never. So let's go on to the dedications!<strong>

**Dedications: Emirox73, Fabina Love, iluvemhaterz, Zoe, Fabina4ever, NINAXFABIAN, TICKLES3000, Fabina11, GrandeBella, and Actress11. Thanks so much you guys! You are amazeballs!**

**On with the story!**

*1 week later*  
>Exams... Exams...<br>I'm in my room, studying away. Not letting ANYTHING interrupt me.  
>I have 3 exams tomorrow, and I have to ace them. Its mandatory!<br>Amber left a couple hours ago, saying something about Mick and shopping, leaving me alone.  
>"In the legislative branch..." I mumble scanning the same page for the hundredth time, in hope that it stays in my brain.<br>Just then my phone rings.  
>I pick it up and look at the caller ID. Fabian.<br>To tell you the truth, my crush still hasn't subsided. But what can I do?  
>It's not like I can just go up to him and tell him how I feel. What if he doesn't feel the same way? Will we ever be able to be friends again?<br>Our friendship is something I can't risk, I just can't.  
>Shrugging away the impossible chance that we could get together, I answer the phone, turning my attention back to my notes.<br>"What?" I answered, not noticing until after I said it, how rude it sounded.  
>"Well, hello to you to." Fabian said sarcastically.<br>"Sorry, I'm just studying really hard for some exams." I apologize.  
>"It's ok, when are the exams?" Fabian asked.<br>"Tomorrow, along with a ridiculously long essay due in the beginning of class, luckily it's already typed." I breathed.  
>"Do you need any help studying?" he asked.<br>"You must be really bored..." I sighed.  
>"Yep." he said quickly.<br>"Well get your ass over here." I laughed before hanging up.  
>Within five minutes, Fabian was at the door.<br>"About time." I joked, pulling him in.  
>Still having his hand, I walked into my room and plopped him on the bed.<br>"Ok..." I said handing him my text book. "Quiz me."  
>-Hours of studying later-<br>3rd person's Pov  
>"Ms. Martin you are going to rock those exams." Fabian nodded, closing the text book.<br>"Thank you very much, Mr. Rutter." Nina smiled, nodding as well.  
>"Ok, now all I have to do is print this essay, and then I can finally get some sleep." Nina exclaimed, pushing the papers aside, and getting from her bed to her computer.<br>"Ok, open file... Print..." she mummers to herself.  
>"Print." she says sternly, pushing the print tab on the computer, only to hear the print beeping.<br>"No..." she huffed, almost forgetting Fabian was there.  
>She gets out of her chair and walks over to the beeping printer, a message on the screen.<br>[NO INK]  
>Flashed across the screen multiple times, before just saying error.<br>"Just my luck." she sighed throwing on a jacket, some jeans (she was only wearing pajama shorts) , and a knit hat, the weather outside being freezing.  
>"Where are you going?" Fabian finally asked.<br>"Do you mean, where are we going?" she questioned taking his arm.  
>"Yes?" he asked.<br>"Well if you must know, you're going to drive me to the office supply store to get some ink." Nina stated, taking Fabian's car keys from the counter and tossing them at him.  
>"Do I have to?" he asked.<br>"Yes. I'm not going to leave you alone in my house." Nina said sticking out her tongue.  
>"Fine..." Fabian sighed, putting on his jacket and following Nina to the door.<br>They get into Fabian's car, the windows partially frosted from the cold winter air.  
>"So what's your essay about?" Fabian asked, driving out of the complex.<br>"Just about all the different governments and how they call impact each other." Nina sighed taking out her phone to see a message from Amber.

Back at the house. Where r u?

Nina quickly texts back.

Just left, Fabian's driving me to the office supply store.

Seconds later her phone vibrated again.

Ooh True love! ;)

Nina confused texted back.

What?

Her phone buzzed yet again.

You and Fabian. True love :3

Nina, sighing, answered the text.

True love doesn't exist.

And it was true, as far as Nina believes anyway. She only thinks it happens in fairy tales, because there's no Prince Charming riding on a horse, ready to wake you from sleep with a kiss.

Amber replies.

Yes there is! Just ask Fabian, I bet he thinks its true!

Without replying, Nina sets her phone in her lap, and begins to hum to the music coming from the radio.

They soon arrive at the store and Nina quickly purchases the printer ink before walking quickly to the car, the air seeming to get 20 degrees cooler.

"Back so soon?" he asked starting up the car again.  
>"Just drive." Nina laughed.<br>Fabian starts up the car and drives out of the parking lot, down the road.  
>"Oh and Nina, when you were gone your phone vibrated." Fabian said motioning to her phone.<br>"Did you read the message?" I asked.  
>"Are you, Nina Martin, accusing me of being nosy?" he asked a smirk on his face.<br>"Yes." Nina laughed before Looking down at her phone.

Did you ask him?

"Amber..." Nina mumbles rolling her eyes.  
>"What?" Fabian asked coming up to a red light.<br>"Oh, Amber just wanted me to ask you something." Nina said  
>"What is it?" he asked.<br>"Well it's silly... She wanted me to ask you if you believe in true love..." Nina said quietly.  
>"Amber asked that?" he asked, eyeing Nina suspiciously.<br>"Yeah." Nina said wishing light would turn green already.  
>"Do you?" she asked turning to face him.<br>No emotion is present on his face, and she begins to wish she never brought it up. But hey, bringing up awkward conversations is her specialty.  
>"Yes." Fabian finally said. "There's someone out there for everyone. A missing piece that they can't live without. Someone who's meant for them. And sometimes," he said turning to face Nina. "They're closer than expected."<br>Nina tries to speak, but nothing comes out. Her heart beats fast against, and she wonders if he meant her.  
>"Fabian..." she whispers. "Tha-<br>But then she cut off by a force from behind, pushing the car forward, knocking both Nina and Fabian out cold.  
>The broken glass piercing their skin, their blood now falling freely down their cheeks, on top of their closed eyelids.<br>Their breathing is now slow, to the climax where it could be assumed they're not alive at all.  
>"Oh no!" a drunken man slurred coming to the window and looking at the two.<br>"Call 911!" a woman yelled coming up next to him.

**If you didn't understand what just happened... They got in a car accident.**

**ANYWAYS sorry again for not updating in so long...  
>So... 61 reviews until I update! Make me happy!<strong>

**~Fabina43va  
><strong>


	6. Hospital Romance

**Holy shamoly guys! 23 reviews? You guys are awesome like NO LIE! Ok so i know that that ending was unexpected, but I wanted something tragic to happen, call me evil! Anyways here are the dedications!  
>Dedications: SibunaFreak123, Actress11, Fabina11, slcswimmer14, ral7224, LJB, fina2212, LaLa and Arey, scottskyhawks1999, sibunaMT, Fabina4 ever, FabinaLuv, Crazy4NickJonas, Jackamojo, iluvemhaterz, TICKLES3000, Lolxlovesxpandas, NINAXFABIAN, and pieface98! Thanks so much, like seriously!<br>**  
>Amber's Pov<p>

"Mick, you HAVE to wear those shoes tomorrow night!" I said through the phone.  
>Tomorrow night we're going to dinner for some unknown reason, meaning he won't tell me!<br>"Why can't I just wear sneakers?" Mick asked.  
>"So hot, but so stupid..." I say rolling my eyes, even though I know he can't see me.<br>"Fine, I'll wear the stupid shoes." Mick grumbled.  
>"Well, I'm getting another call from... Patricia, I'll call you back." I said hanging up on Mick and answering to Patricia.<br>She was another one of Nina and I's close friends, even though she had her gothic side.  
>"Hey Patricia what's-<br>"Nina and Fabian are in the hospital!" she screamed completely interrupting me.  
>"Wait- what?" I asked coming into realization on what she just said.<br>"I said, Nina and Fabian are at the hospital!" Patricia screamed again.  
>"What happened?" I asked trying not trying to cry.<br>"Some git of a drunk driver crashed into them when they were at a red light, since the tool was driving a huge truck it made some serious damage, but-  
>"Are they alive?" I asked, already getting off the couch and putting on my jacket.<br>"Yes, now if you stopped interrupting me-  
>"Which hospital?" I asked frantically.<br>"New Star Hospital, but they're-  
>"I'll be there in a few." I said, hanging up.<br>I run as fast as I can in my heels and get into my car.  
>I hope Nina and Fabian are okay.<p>

3rd person Pov

Amber rushes into the hospital, out of breath.  
>"Do you know what room Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter are in?" Amber asked, fresh tears falling freely down her cheeks.<br>"R-room 405, are you ok?" the receptionist asked.  
>"No, my friends, they're...they're...-<br>"Just go." the woman said, worry still on her face.  
>Amber takes off her heels and runs down the hallway, pushing past doctors, and at one point crawling on the floor just to get pass.<br>"Nina I'm -" Amber starts running into the room, but stops herself when see's her unconscious friends.  
>"Why didn't you tell me they were unconscious?" Amber pouted.<br>"Because you wouldn't let me finish!" Patricia spat.  
>"Well excuse me..." Amber said rolling her eyes and sitting down next to Mick.<br>"Are they going to die?" Amber asked.  
>"Of course not Ambs..." Mick said, even though he too had his doubts.<br>"Hello, I'm Dr. Seymour." a man said coming into the room.  
>He had silvery gray hair, and thin glasses that lied at the tip of nose.<br>"Are they going to die?" Amber asked again.  
>"Haha of course not." he laughed.<br>"This is not a laughing matter." Amber retorted, crossing her arms.  
>"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the mood." he said, laughing nervously.<br>"Anyways, the two should wake up any moment now, they both have a small concussion, and quite a few amount of cuts and bruises, but nothing too major." Dr. Seymour smiled.  
>"Ok, thanks." Mick said, Dr. Seymour walking out the door as he did so.<br>"I'm so glad nothing too bad happened to them." Patricia breathed.  
>"Yeah, like what if they broke their neck!" Amber exclaimed.<br>"Or ruined their faces." Patricia said.  
>"Or..." Mick said trying to think of another possible injury.<br>"Or died..." I tired voice added softly.  
>"Nina!" Amber squealed standing up and running to her best friend<br>"Amber!" Nina said tiredly.  
>"I was so scared!" Amber exclaimed.<br>"Where's Fabian?" Nina asked.  
>"I'm right here..." Another hoarse voice said from the other side of the small room.<br>"Fabian." Nina mumbled getting ready to take all the tubes off her  
>"Nina, it's probably best if you stay in bed." Patricia suggested.<br>Sighing Nina gets back in bed, knowing she's right.  
>"Um, Amber maybe you should go get them so food, they're probably starving." Mick said handing her 15 pounds.<br>"Ok..." Amber said looking at him suspiciously before getting up and leaving the room.  
>"Ok guys, I have some news." Mick said.<br>"What?" Fabian asked.  
>"I'm going to propose to Amber." Mick said.<br>"Congratulations Mick." Fabian smiled.  
>"Yeah Mick congrats." Nina and Patricia say.<br>"When are you going to?" Nina asked.  
>"I was going to do it tomorrow but with everything that just happened, I probably won't." Mick explained.<br>"Oh..." Fabian sighed. "Well good luck mate." Fabian smiled.  
>"Thanks."<p>

"I bought food!" Amber sings, walking back into the room.  
>"Yay..." Mick cheers.<br>Amber sets the trays on their laps, before bouncing back to her seat and sitting next to Mick.  
>"So... Anybody want to give the details on what exactly caused in the crash?" Nina asked.<br>"A drunk driver was driving a truck and hit your car." Mick said.  
>"How does my car look?" Fabian asked.<br>"Boys and their cars..." Patricia mumbled.  
>"Here." Mick said handing Fabian his phone with picture on the screen.<br>"That doesn't look good." Fabian mummers.  
>His car was completely demolished.<br>"So Fabian, did Nina ask you a question." Amber said, Nina knowing where she was going.  
>"Yeah..." he said turning slightly so he was looking at Nina. "She did."<br>"We should go, they need their sleep." Patricia said standing up.  
>"No I-" But Amber stops as Patricia whispers something in he ear.<br>"They need to be alone." she whispers.  
>"Oh yeah! Ok guys, we'll come check on you tomorrow." Amber says walking out of the room, even though all she was planning on doing was watching them from the window.<br>Mick and Patricia walk out, saying their fake good byes as well, leaving Nina and Fabian alone.

Nina's Pov

This is it. I have to ask Fabian if he meant me earlier. I don't know why I have to, but I just do.  
>Slowly I untuck myself from the thin white blanket, and get up, my head pounding.<br>"Fabian?" I say getting a chair and sitting it down my his bed.  
>"Yeah?" he asked, turning to face me.<br>"This is all my fault." I say looking down.  
>"No it's not, Nina-<br>"Yes it is." I interrupt. "If it weren't for me making you drive me to the office supply store... We would've never gotten in that car accident. I'm so sorry." I say, letting a few tears fall.  
>"Nina, it's not your fault that tool was drunk. And it's not your fault we got stopped by the red light. It's not your fault that we were at the wrong place at the wrong time. It's not." Fabian said now looking at me in the eye.<br>"Fabian..." I say. "What you said in the car, before, you know, the car accident, did you-  
>"I meant you." Fabian said.<br>"Really?" I ask. A soft voice repeats the words 'True love' in my head and for once I think it's real.  
>"Yeah." he smiled.<br>"I know it's weird to like your best friend, but I like you Nina... A lot." Fabian says quietly.  
>"I- I like you too." I smile softly.<br>Fabian softly cups my chin and leans in and kisses me. My heart begins to beat hard upon my chest, so hard it hurts. But it's a good pain.  
>It feels like the first day of spring, when all the colors begin to come alive and the warming temperatures are perfect.<br>His lips are soft, the pressure just a light as the voice in my head, repeating those words. True love.  
>It's all weird, but I like it. I never thought that would be kissing Fabian, my best friend. Never.<br>But here I am, kissing him. I feel whole, like I'm alive. I don't want this to end, I want to stay like this forever.  
>But all things come to end at some point right? Well it did. As soon as the a loud squeal echoes from the hallway, making us separate.<br>Amber runs into the room, squealing and hugging us tightly.  
>"FINALLY!" Amber screams.<br>Finally? Has it really been that obvious?  
>I get up, all the heat rising quickly to my cheeks, and get back into bed.<br>"I just knew you two had feelings for each other!" Amber cooed.  
>"Mick! Patricia! They're together!" she squealed as him and Patricia walked in.<br>"No way!" Patricia smiled.  
>"I know!" Amber squealed.<br>Mick walked over and patted Fabian's back giving his congrats, Fabian wincing as he did.  
>"So are you dating, I have to know for sure, for scrapbook purposes." Amber said.<br>To tell the truth, I don't know. He didn't ask...  
>"Yes." Fabian said smiling.<br>"That is, if you want to Nina." Fabian said.  
>"I'd love that." I smiled.<br>Amber let out another loud squeal.

Even though most people would think that dating someone you practically know more than yourself is, I don't know, odd. Honestly I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Ok guys another chapter completed! So 86 reviews until I update!  
>Make me giggle!<strong>

**~Fabina43va**


	7. Just shut up and Kiss me

**Chapter 7  
>AHHHHHH! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy! Like I've wanted to update for so long but I've never gotten the chance. You guys must hate me right now. I not even going to continue this babble, I'm going straight to the dedications.<strong>

**Dedications: Sibuna4life, iluvemhaterz, NINAXFABIAN, Fabina11, scottskyhawks1999, TICKLES3000, Crazy4NickJonas, Jackamojo, ieface98, Fina2212, Fabina4EVER, Fabina4eva, FabinaLuv, LuvMe4Me123, SadrianaCheaks, Actress11, LaLa and Arey, and sibunaMT! Thanks so much! Like so so so so so so MUCH!**

**On with the story!**

*One week later*  
>Nina's Pov<p>

It's been one week since that car accident and one week since I've gotten with Fabian, and everything's been great.  
>Fabian told me to come by his place today, but who knows why. I'm just excited.<br>Then again, I'm not very fond of surprises...  
>"Fabian?" I said walking into his apartment, not bothering on knocking.<br>Silence.  
>"Fabian?" I sung looking around.<br>"Guess who?" Fabian whispered in my ear, coming from behind me and putting his hands over my eyes.  
>"The ice cream man?" I joked.<br>"Really?" he asked, going along with the joke.  
>"Nope." I say turning around and pecking him softly on the lips.<br>You're probably wondering 'How the hell did they get each other to do this after being friends for so long?'.  
>Well, I asked Amber for advice, which is the last thing I'd ever do.<br>Anyways, she told me that we were already being flirty so all we had to do was do whatever we felt like doing, but couldn't do before.  
>I completely understood what she meant, I mean, do you know how many times he was on top of me in the middle of our famous tickle wars and I wanted to kiss him? A lot. Be could I? No. Now can I? Yep.<br>"Hey." I smile. "Why'd you call me over here?" I ask.  
>"It's a surprise." Fabian smiled taking my hand and walking out the door.<br>"You of all people should know I hate surprises." I say following him.  
>Rolling his eyes, he continues leading me down the stairs, and soon enough we're close to the park.<br>"Will you just tell me what it is already?" I asked.  
>"Here." he said pulling me behind a tree.<br>"A picnic." I smile, looking at the decor. A red and white checkered blanket is sprawled across the ground with a picnic basket right in the middle.  
>Three roses lay on top of the basket, and with the sun out and the sky a clear blue, it's...beautiful.<br>"It's amazing." I exhale.  
>"You're amazing." I said tapping his nose.<br>"I've been told." Fabian smirked before leaning down, he is a good 5 to 6 inches taller than me, and pressed his lips softly on mine.  
>His arms wrapped slowly around my waist and my hands travelled up his chest, finding their way around his neck.<br>He leaned me up against the tree, making me smile, as he deepens the kiss. Chest to chest, lip to lip. That's what it's like every time I kiss him.  
>It's magic. It's perfect.<br>"Thank you." I say separating from the kiss.  
>"You're welcome, now let's eat." Fabian said taking my hand and sitting down on the blanket, me across from him.<br>"I've got sandwiches, grapes, and cookies." Fabian said laying all of it out.  
>"Yum." I smile.<br>He picks up a turkey sandwich and passes it to me.  
>"Thank you." I nod, biting into the sandwich. "Open up your mouth." I said picking up a grape.<br>Reluctantly doing as I said, I threw it and he caught it.  
>"Yes! Score 1 Nina." I smiled.<br>"Please, if I didn't move my head to catch it, it would be over there." he said pointing to a patch of grass behind him. "So that, was score 1 Fabian." Fabian nodded.  
>"Fine. Let me try." I said handing him the bag of grapes.<br>He throws one and it hits the top of my nose, making Fabian laugh.  
>"I wasn't ready!" I protest. "Do it again."<br>He throws the grapes several times, me not catching one.  
>"I give up." I breathe. He throws one more, and guess what. I caught it!<br>"Yes! Good catch me." I yell, receiving a couple of stares from people passing.  
>"Was I really that loud?" I asked.<br>"Yes." Fabian laughed, lying down.  
>"So..." I say after a couple moments of silence.<br>"So." Fabian says in a high pitched tone, mocking me.  
>"I do not sound like that!" I giggled.<br>"I do not sound like that!" Fabian mocked again in a high pitch.  
>"Stop it!" I say between laughs, picking up the first thing I see, which was a cookie, and chuck it at his head.<br>"It's war." Fabian said before he starts to tickle my sides.  
>"S-stop!" I stammered, laughing like an idiot.<br>"Hmmm nope." Fabian smile.  
>"Please?" I laugh, tears falling down my cheeks.<br>I manage to make a a puppy dog face, having to stifle laughter.  
>"Fine." Fabian sighs, still on top of me.<br>This was the benefactor of the tickle torture.  
>I lean up and just when our lips are about to touch, Fabian's phone goes off... Great.<br>"Um... S-sorry." Fabian said searching his pockets for his phone.  
>"Answer it." I say, noticing the regretful look ok his face.<br>Smiling nervously, he picks up the phone.  
>"Hey... Um not right now I'm with Nina... Of course... Maybe later tonight... Ok, ok, I have to go... Bye." Fabian finished, hanging up his phone.<br>"Who was it?" I asked, curious about the conversation.  
>"Just my study partner, she needs extra help understanding the nervous system." Fabian answered.<br>"Who's your study partner?" I asked.  
>"Hm?" he asked trying to avoid the question.<br>"Who. Is. Your. Study. Partner?" I slowed down.  
>"Joy." Fabian said quickly.<br>"Joy?" I mumble through clenched teeth.  
>"Nina..." Fabian begins.<br>"Just drop it." I say putting the trash back in the picnic basket. "Ready to go?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, um... Sure." he said standing up.<br>"Joy's nothing to me Nina, honest." he said taking my hand and pulling me close to him.  
>"I know... It's just-<br>But he cuts me off with a kiss. Not that I'm complaining.  
>"She's nothing, I promise." he whispered.<br>"Just shut up and kiss me." I smile.  
>He leans down and kisses me one more time before giving me a tight hug.<p>

"Suffocating!" I squeak.  
>"Sorry." he laughs.<br>"Carry me home." I say jumping on his back.  
>"Your wish is my command." he says, kissing me on the cheek and starting to run throughout the park, leaving the picnic basket and blanket behind.<p>

Joy will NOT ruin this relationship. She just can't.

**Another super duper wacky tacky chapter finished. Again, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!  
>A lot of stuff has been going on so it was really hard to get time to just type.<br>Anyways, 103 reviews until I update!  
>Make me smile, laugh, and everything else that makes being a fanfiction writer worth while.<strong>

**Alrighty, 104!**

**Bye!**

**~Fabina43va**


	8. How fun can studying be?

**Chapter 8  
>Hey guys, so I actually have an excuse! I moved to into a house closer to my school and right now there's no wifi or cable! Torture, I know! I have to go to my grand other's house to watch HOA and I go to Starbucks for the Internet!<br>So... I really wanted to update but at least I am!**

Ok so here are the dedications:  
>Dedications : LunaShy, pieface98, Crazy4NickJonas, lilylovesfabian, Actress11, sibunaMT, TICKLES3000, Fabina4ever, Fabina11, spoby4eva, scottskyhawks1999, Faithlovvesnickj3, MiaAndOak , iluvemhaterz, NINAXFABIAN, LaLa and Arey, and SibunaFreak123! Thanks so much guys! You guys are so awesome! Like seriously!<p>

On with the story!

Nina's Pov

"Want to come in?" I asked getting off of Fabian's back when we reached my place, which is only 3 blocks from the park.  
>"Sure." Fabian smiled.<br>"Good, because I wasn't planning on you saying no." I laughed unlocking the door and into the quiet apartment.  
>"Where's Amber?" Fabian asked walking towards me.<br>"Who knows... Why?" I asked.  
>"Because then we can do this without being interrupted." he said kissing me softly on the lips.<br>"Then I'm glad she's not here." I smiled.  
>"You want to watch a movie?" I asked.<br>"What movie?" he questioned sitting on the couch.  
>"I have 'Taken' , 'Transformers' ,<br>'Rush Hour' and a lot of rom-coms." I finished.  
>" Rush Hour." he said.<br>"Ok, put it in while I make some popcorn." I say standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
>I quickly put the popcorn in the microwave and get a soda for me and a beer for him.<p>

"Popcorn." I say putting the bowl on the table. "Here." I said giving him the bottle.  
>"Thanks." he says as I plop on the couch next to him.<br>I grab the remote and push play, and sit back.  
>"Fabian?" I say after a few minutes.<br>"Yeah?" he asked.  
>"I want to be an author." I say, turning to face him.<br>"What are you going to write about, the government?" he laughed.  
>"No... Like a real author. With entertaining stories and stuff."<p>

"But you're taking political science..." Fabian said, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, but every week we have to write an article, and we have to take an extra class for writing. Professor Thomas says I'm really good at writing, and I could be a good author. I won't have to drop the writing class obviously, just political science, and it's not like that class is actually fun..." I explain.  
>"Then why'd you take it?" Fabian asked.<br>"My dad... He was into that kind of stuff... And well since I don't have anything that's his... Well except this watch," I say showing Fabian the men's watch that I've worn for so long. "I feel like I have a special connection to him." I say, my voice now in a whisper.  
>"You'll always have him in your heart Nina, that's a given. Do what you love." Fabian said giving me a tight squeeze and kissing my forehead.<br>"Thanks." I smile.  
>*2 hours later*<br>"That was a good movie." I sigh breaking from the make out session I was having with Fabian.  
>Yes, I said make out session, so obviously I wasn't paying that much attention, but oh well.<br>"What happened?" Fabian asked, grabbing a handful of the now cold popcorn.  
>"I really don't know... But Chris Tucker was in it so I'm sure it was funny." I assume.<br>"Yeah." Fabian said.  
>"It's 8:30." I tell Fabian.<br>"Ok?"  
>"You have to go tutor Joy." I say.<br>Fabian clenches his jaw at first but then looks at me and his face softens.  
>"I guess you're right." he laughs nervously.<br>"Have fun, tell Joy I said hi." I force a smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"How fun could studying be?" he asked.<br>"Just go." I laughed pulling him up and pushing him out the door.  
>"Bye." he says quietly, smiling.<br>"Bye." I laugh before closing the door.  
>As soon as I lock the door, tears start to fall.<br>No, I'm not overly emotional or anything it's just... I feel like I'm sending him off to be seduced and I'm powerless.  
>Sure, I could yell at him, push him, and tell not to go and be the sweetest person ever by tutoring a dumb ass.<br>But who am I to do that? It's not like I'm the queen of England!  
>I just have to trust him. This is Fabian we're talking about.<br>He's faithful, and not like any of the other pigs I've dated. He's Fabian. There's not another way of putting it and that's just something I have to remember.  
>Shrugging away my thoughts, I walk to my room and get in my pajamas, then I get a carton of double chocolate chuck ice cream, and sit back down on the couch.<br>I replay Rush Hour, actually watching it this time, and it's pretty funny.  
>"Nina?" Amber asked walking through the door.<br>"Hey." I said, my mouth filled with ice-cream.  
>"I thought you'd still be with Fabian." he says, putting down her 10 bags and sitting down next to me.<br>"Yeah, but he had to go be a tutor someone." I say, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.  
>"Who?" Amber asked.<br>"Joy."  
>"That girl can't be that dumb." Amber thought out loud.<br>"Well obviously she is Amber... I don't want to talk about it." I said scooping up more ice cream.  
>"I'm sorry Nines, if it helps, Fabian's crazy about you and I doubt he'll do anything stupid." Amber said patting my shoulder.<br>"Thanks." I give her a small smile.  
>"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Shopping can do that to a girl." She sighs.<br>"Night." I say before turning my focus back onto the movie.  
>"Night." she says, walking back into her room.<p>

Fabian's Pov

The last thing I wanted to do was leave Nina. And I wasn't planning on leaving either.  
>I probably would've blown the whole study thing off if she hadn't insisted I go.<br>"Hey Fabes!" Joy cheered as I walked up to my door.  
>"Joy? What- How long were you out here?" I asked, eyeing the eager girl standing before me.<br>"Since the generic time for "night" so since 7." she says.  
>"Oh well, sorry for the wait." I mumble, unlocking the door.<br>"No problem." she said following me in the apartment.  
>"You can just make yourself at home, I'll go get the books." I say leaving to my room.<br>"I've got the books." I smiled putting the books on the table.  
>"Yay..." Joy cheered weakly. "So what exactly does the nervous system do? Does it make you nervous?" Joy said placing her hand on my knee.<br>"Umm something like that..." I say scooting away from her.  
>"Fabian? Listen, let's not be nervous... You want to hear a joke?" I suggested.<br>"Sure."  
>"Knock, Knock."<br>"Who's there?"  
>"Bonk."<br>"Bonk who?"  
>"Bonk on the head!" she laughed, picking up a book and hitting the top of my head.<br>"Oh ha ha." I laughed softly, I rolled my eyes.  
>"Oh you know it was funny." she laughed. "So, seriously, what does the nervous system do?" she asked scooting close yet again.<p>

"Um..." I begin, standing up. "Are you sure you want to be a doctor?"

**Ok, another chapter completed! Did ya like it? I hope so! Anyways 124 reviews until I update!**

**124.**

**Anyways, until then...**

**Bye!**

**~Fabina43va**


	9. Happy Birthday Fabian!

**Chapter 9  
>Hey guys! So I went on vacation so I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, buy I tried! So I'm just going to shimmy to the dedications!<strong>

**Dedications: c0uRt3n3y, Sibuna4Life, Fabina11, Crazy4NickJonas, iluvemhaterz, Katy random, TICKLES3000, MiaAndOak, scottskyhawks1999, LaLa and Arey, LunaShy, NINAXFABIAN, Leeshy-Bee, SadrianaCheaks, youknowmefrommystories aka pieface98, Actress11,Sibuna-Club-Fabina-Forever4569, and EmiGrace99. Thanks so so so much! You guys are awesome and sweet and so much more!**

**On to the story!**

Nina's Pov

*A few weeks later*

Ever since Fabian became Joy's tutor we haven't been spending that much time together.  
>It's not that Fabian isn't trying, because he is.<br>He would come over, or I would come over to his place, and Joy would knock on either of our doors saying she didn't get what the circulatory system did.  
>Even I know that, and I'm not even in medical school!<br>It's obvious she's playing dumb, and even though I know that, I insist he helps her anyways.  
>But not today! You know why? Because it's Fabian's birthday! And there is absolutely no way I'm letting her drag him away...<br>I have to keep Fabian out until 3 because I'm throwing a surprise party and the other's are going to put it together while I take him into town.  
>I have to look perfect. It's his birthday, so I should at least look cute.<br>Amber curls my hair and puts it into a side pony tail. I get into a white sun dress and white flats. It was pretty warm for March. (Outfit on profile)  
>"Perfect." I smile, looking in the mirror.<br>"Ok Nines, I'm going to head over to the park." Amber said picking up her purse.  
>His party is a BBQ at the park.<br>"Ok, call me when it's ready." I say, putting on a layer of pink lip gloss.  
>"Ok, by the way, you look GORGEOUS! Fabian will fall in love with you all over again!" she squealed.<br>"Thanks Ambs." I smiled.  
>Fall in love... I never really noticed that I've never told Fabian I loved him... Well until now obviously.<br>Sure, we've been dating for almost 2 months now, but I don't know... I do love him, he's not only my boyfriend, he's my best friend, he's my everything.  
>"Oh god, I'm late!" I say, looking in the mirror one more time before exiting the apartment and getting into the car.<br>Within 2 minutes, I'm stumbling up the stairs to his place.  
>Making sure my hair looks good, I walk into the apartment, looking around for Fabian.<br>"Fabian?" I asked.  
>"Nina?" Fabian answered coming out of his room. And guess what. He has no shirt on.<br>My jaw drops, my eyes gluing to his abs. Yeah, I said abs.  
>How the hell could I have missed this?I've known him for what seems like forever, and I've never noticed that he had the sexiest set of abs ever!<br>"Nina..." Fabian sings waving his hand in front of my face.  
>"Huh?" I mumble trying my best to rip my eyes of his shirtless body, which is VERY hard. "Oh um happy birthday!" I say jumping into his arms.<br>"Thanks." he laughs. "You look..." Fabian says as I twirl around in the dress. "Beautiful." he finishes.  
>"Thanks." I smile. "Now get ready, I'm taking you shopping."<br>"Ok..." he says throwing on his shirt. "Ready." he smiles.  
>"Come on." I say pulling him out and running to the car.<br>"What's the rush?" he asked.  
>"Rush? What rush? There's no rush." I say quickly as I drive as fast as possible past the park so Fabian won't see the crowd of friends standing there.<br>"Ok?" he says, shrugging it off.  
>As soon as we pass the park I slow down.<br>"So what store do you want to go to first?" I breathed.  
>"How about the music store?" he asked.<br>"Ok." I smiled. I turn a corner and drive down two more blocks, soon enough reach the store.  
>We walk in and leave Fabian alone so I can see what CDs he wants... Secretly.<br>I already have one of his presents in my car, and I helped pay for his last present that's at the park.  
>"See anything you like?" I asked, coming from behind him.<br>"Only one thing." he said, turning to face me.  
>"And what's that?" I smiled, hoping it wouldn't be too expensive.<br>"You." he whispered.  
>"Oh..." I grinned. Getting on my tip toes, I place my lips softly against his.<br>Here we are. Leaning against a rack of discount Christmas CDs in the middle of the store, oblivious to the rest of the world. I like it.  
>This fuzzy feeling. The feeling of being wanted. It's amazing.<br>"Awww mum! Look at this couple!" a voice squealed.  
>At first, I'm pretty sure it's Amber but instead there's a small girl, who looked around 5, smiling and bouncing in place.<br>Her mom comes to her side, and turns to us smiling.  
>"Aren't they just adorable?" the little girl cooed. Hello mini Amber.<br>"They are aren't they?" her mom agreed, picking up her daughter.  
>"Sorry about that." her mom apologizes.<br>"It's fine." Fabian and I say simultaneously.  
>The lady smiles one more time before walking away.<br>"Come on, let's go to that store." I say, pointing to the clothing store across the street.  
>Before he could protest, I pull him along.<br>We walk into the store, and I walk off to 'look at clothes', when in reality I was looking for anything he wanted.  
>I look for anything plaid, navy blue, or something that screamed 'Fabian' but when I go up to pay, I see him already paying for something.<br>Dammit! Well, I guess one of the presents I got him is good enough. It cost A LOT of money, and I only payed one seventh of the price!  
>"Fabian? You want to go back to my place?" I asked, seeing the time is 2:30.<br>"Sure." he says.  
>"So... How does it feel to be 22." I said getting into the car.<br>"I feel the same... It's going to take a few months just to remember that's how old I am." Fabian laughed.  
>"I have another present for you." I sing.<br>"What is it?" he asks, a curious look on his face.  
>"Wait." I say simply.<br>Again, I drive quickly past the park and pull inside the complex.  
>"Ok, what's my present?" Fabian asked, getting the bags out of the car.<br>"Here." I said giving him a box.  
>The box was small and neatly wrapped, but trust me, nothing special's in it. Actually the exact opposite.<br>Fabian opens his gift and the expression I was hoping for flashes across his face. Confusion and disappointment.  
>Perfect.<br>"A car deodorizer... Just what I wanted." Fabian mumbled.  
>"Do you like it?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh.<br>"Yeah of course." Fabian said, putting it on like bracelet.  
>"I'm glad you do." I said pulling him in to a kiss.<br>He drops the bags and wraps his hands around my waist, pulling me close.  
>"Fabian?" I said, breaking from the kiss.<br>"Yeah?" he asked.  
>"I lo-<br>"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" A car horn blares, cutting me off.  
>The car horn beeps again, a convertible pulling up. And you will not believe who gets out the car! Joy! Of all the God forsaken people to ruin these important words it HAD to be her?<br>"Fabes!" she exclaims, getting out of the car. "I was hoping we could study." "It's not a good time Joy.." Fabian says  
>"Aww why not?" Joy pouted. Typical.<br>"It's his birthday." I answer.  
>"Oh... HAPPY BIRTHDAY FABES!" she squealed engulfing Fabian in a tight hug.<br>Ok, it's official. I'm mad.  
>When the hell did she legally change Fabian's name to 'Fabes' ? Why is she flirting with him when she knows he's mine? Well I don't own him but... You get what I mean.<br>Just then Amber calls.  
>"Ok, you can bring Fabian now." Amber says through the phone.<br>"Ok, thanks." I say before hanging up.  
>"Fabian?" I say. Fabian somewhat pries Joy off and turns to me. "There's one more thing..." I say.<br>"What's that?" he smiles.  
>"You can come too, Joy." I force out of my mouth.<br>"Really? I don't want to impo-  
>"Yes." I say.<br>"Good."  
>"Come on." I say, covering Fabian's eyes.<br>I push him along, getting weird stares from strangers.  
>"Where are we going?" Fabian asked, tripping over his own two feet every other second.<br>"We're almost there." I breathe.  
>After a few minutes of stares and stumbling, we're walking in the park.<br>"Surprise!" everyone screams.  
>Fabian jumps at first but takes off my hands to reveal his friends and his parents, who I really didn't know were coming.<br>"That's not it." I said, looking at his astonished face.  
>"We all paid for this last one... MICK BRING IT DOWN!" I scream.<br>Mick drives down in Fabian's new car, a black Kia Optima to be exact. I told you it was expensive!  
>"No..." Fabian said turning to me.<br>"Yes!" I laugh as he picks me up and spins me around.  
>"Nina... All of you. This is amazing! Thank you." Fabian smiled.<br>"You're welcome!" we all say.  
>Once all the noise dies down, we begin the party.<br>"Nina!" Mrs. Rutter smiles comes up to me.  
>"Mrs. Rutter!" I exclaim.<br>"It's nice to finally meet you, i've heard so much about you!" she says giving me a hug.  
>"But we've already met, last year." I laugh, slightly confused.<br>"But that was when I knew you as Nina, Fabian's friend. Now I know you as Nina, Fabian's girlfriend." she grinned, arching her eyebrows.  
>"Oh, yeah. Well nice to meet you to Mrs. Rutter." I nod, shaking her hand.<br>"James! Come here." Mrs. Rutter screams, beckoning Mr. Rutter over.  
>"Nice to see you again, Nina." Mr.<br>Rutter smiles shaking my hand.  
>"Same to you." I smile back.<br>"I trust you're keeping Fabian out of trouble."  
>"Well it's Fabian, he doesn't get in much trouble." I giggled, them laughing as well.<br>"Nina! Come on we're about to cut the cake!" Amber screams.  
>"Coming!" I say, giving one last smile to Fabian's parents before running over to Fabian's side.<br>"1, 2, 3!" Amber begins.  
>"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Fabian.. Happy birthday to you!" We all sing. Fabian blows out the candles and we all cheer.<br>"What was your wish?" I asked.  
>"If I tell you, then it won't come true." he said, running his fingers through his hair.<br>"Just tell me!" I laugh.  
>"Ok, I wished you would kiss me."<br>"I think I can make that come true." I said pecking him on the lips.

"That wasn't your wish, was it?" I said crossing my arms.  
>"Yes it was." he smiled.<br>"Ok, but if you randomly win the lottery, I'm getting half of that money." I say punching his arm.  
>"Right..." he laughed.<br>"Picture time!" Amber screams, running up to Fabian and I.  
>I jump on Fabian's back and give a huge smile.<br>"Aw so sweet!" Amber squeals, before taking the picture, blinding us with the flash.  
>"I'm blind!" Fabian jokes.<br>"Me too! Is this your face?" I say, my eyes closed. I run my hands over his face, poking his nose.  
>"Yeah..." he nods as I get off his back.<br>"Is this your stomach?" Fabian asks, tickling my stomach.  
>"Stop it!" I giggled, falling to the ground.<br>"This is so adorable!" Amber sighs.  
>"Amber! A little privacy please?" I manage to squeak.<br>"Oh.. Alright. I'll just leave you two alone." she winks.

Oh Amber...

WTF this is almost 2,000 words! Anyways, that's it folks! 143 reviews until I update!

143.

Until then...

Bye!

~Fabina43va


	10. Last Kiss

**Hey guys! So… I'm back obviously! I know I should've updated sooner and I'm sorry. I had too many things going on. And sorry I never did put up the picture of her outfit on my profile, I'm sure you were able to imagine it.**

**Here are the dedications…**

**Dedications: AngelXAnubis, pandas101, Imstarbingmyself, Icutmyslefallyhetimebutnoome, drama4lifexoxo, Crazy4NickJonas, Fabina4eva, pieface98, Lolxlovesxpandas, NINAXFABIAN, Fabina4ever, iluvemhaterz, Katy random, deeraj, SibunaFreak123, and LaLa and Arey. Thanks so much guys! You made me smile! :)**

**On with the story!**

*Next Afternoon*

Nina's POV

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I force my eyes and look around. I'm stretched out on Fabian's couch, and surprisingly, he's not here.  
>I sit up, and stretch. "Fabian?" I mumbled.<br>"I'm right here." He calls from the kitchen.  
>"You're up… before me?" I eye him suspiciously. "What time is it?"<p>

"12:00 and Mick called me earlier and woke me up…" Fabian explained.  
>"What did he say?" I asked.<br>"He's proposing to Amber." he smiled, taking the bacon out of the oven.  
>"That's great!" I exclaimed.<br>"Yeah it is." He agreed. "Want some bacon?" he asked.  
>"Of course, i'll just bring the pan to the table." I said eyeing the egg shells, pancake batter, and spilled coffee that littered the counters.<br>"No Nina that's-  
>"Oh my- shi- mother f- ow!" I rambled holding my burnt fingers.<br>"Hot." Fabian finishes. "Let me see." He says, walking toward me.  
>"No, it hurts." I say, trying to examine my fingers myself.<br>"Just let me see them." Fabian sighs.  
>"Fine."<p>

"Oh this is bad…" he trailed off.  
>"What? What's a matter?"<br>"Relax Nina, I'm just kidding. You'll be fine, you just need some ice.  
>"That's good." I sigh in relief.<br>He get's some ice out of the freezer and putting it on my fingers.  
>"Better?" he asked, looking up.<br>"Better."  
>"Here." He said. "I think you deserve this." He said handing me a piece of room temperature bacon.<br>"Thank you." I laugh.

"I'm going to go head back over to my place, I need to get changed. I'll call you in a little bit." I say.  
>"Ok, see you later." He said before I walked out and went to my car.<p>

I drive the small distance and walk up the steps to my apartment.

I walk into my apartment to see Amber and Mick making out on the couch.

"Don't let me interrupt you guys…" I mummer, awkwardly shuffling off to my room.

I take a quick shower and put on jeans and Fabian's pullover hoodie. I spray on some of my favorite perfume, Miss Dior Cherie, and put my hair into a pony tail.

I walk out to see Mick and Amber no longer kissing on the couch, thank God!

"Glad to see you guys breathe." I exhaled, plopping on the recliner and dialing Fabian's number.

"Oh ha ha Nina, you know you would be doing the same thing if Fabian was here…" Amber says with a smirk on her face.

I just sit back further into the chair, not being able to think of a good comeback, since it's true. I finish dialing, and wait patiently for him to pick up.

"Fabian?" I say through the phone.  
>"Hey Nina, you finished getting dressed?"<br>"Yep, want to come over? Mick is over here, and I don't want to have to say in my room the whole day." I say eyeing the kissing couple.  
>"Why would you have to stay in your… Oh…."Fabian trailed off, realizing what I meant." " Well be over in a few."<br>"Ok, see you then." I say before hanging up.  
>"Want to watch a movie?" I asked, hoping they could stop and breathe for 2 seconds.<br>Silence.  
>"Hey guys! Look! Pinocchio!" I say trying to get their attention.<br>"Ok..." I mumble putting Pinocchio in the DVD player.  
>X<br>X X  
>X<br>After a few minutes, Fabian is knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Fabian walks in and immediately looks disgusted, seeing Amber and Mick still kissing.  
>"Yeah.. They've been doing that for 10 minutes." I say.<p>

"Do you guys always have to ruin a perfect moment?" Amber groaned.  
>"It's our goal!" I laughed, taking Fabian's hand and sitting him on the couch next to me.<br>"Are you guys watching Pinocchio?" Fabian asked, looking at the now dancing puppet.  
>"Oooh! I haven't seen this movie in ages!" Amber sings.<p>

"Amber, I was wondering if we could go on that date we never got around to..." Mick says, eyeing us, Fabian and I nodding.  
>"Of course, when?"<br>"Tonight."  
>"WHAT? I have to take a bath, put on my body butter, let that marinate, pick out a dress, pick out shoes, do my hair, do my makeup, and you're just telling me this now?" she rambled.<br>"Yes?" Mick asked, looking completely unsure of himself.

"Calm down Amber, you can start getting ready now, I'll help." I say, knowing the boys are going to turn off Pinocchio and put on some sport.  
>"Well move it woman!" she says, practically pulling my arm out of its socket. "Now what color should my dress be?" she asked pulling me into her room.<p>

"How about w-  
>"Pink! No... I wear that too often."<br>"Well maybe-  
>"Purple... Yeah. I'll wear that." she nodded, obviously not planning on taking my advice.<br>"Now which shoes?"  
>"I'm just going to run your bath." I say. It's not like she's really going to take my advice anyways.<br>Which is a good thing, because I'm not the best at the whole fashion thing.  
>I turn on the water, and put in some strawberry bubble bath.<br>I leave it running, before walking back to Amber.

"Ok Nina, how should I do my hair, should I put it in a bun, curl it, straighten-  
>"It'll look good no matter what, Amber." I say.<br>"You're right... I'll wear it in a fish tail braid!" she smiled. "Nina, you wouldn't happen to know why Mick wants us to go on this date so much, would you?"  
>Uh oh.<br>I'm definitely not the best at lying...  
>"Me? N-no, why would I know anything about M-Mick and his plans-<br>"Spill." she says crossing her arms.  
>"I don't know anything! Honest!" I squeak.<br>"Sure..." she says sarcastically.  
>"So... You excited?" I asked.<br>"Not really... It's just a date... Unless you're not telling me something!" he accused.  
>"Listen! I know nothing. Mick's not singing a song to you, proposing to you, or letting you bathe with his own freaking monkey!"<br>"What?"  
>"Basically, I will not just sit here and be accused of being a lair." I said, putting my hands on my hips.<br>"But that's what you are for not telling me!" Amber exclaimed.  
>"I am leaving." I say, trying to escape the situation.<br>"Nina... What will I do for the past few hours?" Amber whined.  
>"Do you know how long it takes you to get ready everyday?" I ask.<br>"Good point.." she says nodding.  
>"Well I'm going to go see what the boys are doing." I say, walking back into the living room.<br>As I predicted, Fabian and Mick were screaming at the TV, chips and beer spread out on the table... Glad to know they felt at home...  
>"Yes!" Fabian screamed.<br>"No! Damn goalies." yelled Mick.  
>"Hello." I yell over the TV.<br>"Hey Nina." Fabian smiled.  
>"What's up with him?" I say eyeing Mick, who's chugging down beer.<br>"He's drunk one beer too many." Fabian sighs.  
>"That's not good. Seeing that in just a few hours, he'll be taking Amber on the date that will determine their lives." I say.<br>"I'm sure he'll get it together..." Fabian says.  
>"For both him and Amber's sake I hope he does." I mumble.<br>"Hey, Mick. How about I take you home and you get your tux." Fabian calls. "I don't want to have to bail you out again for DUI." Fabian mummers, causing me to laugh.  
>"Alright." Mick grumbles, taking one last handful of chips before standing up.<br>"I'll be back in a few." Fabian says kissing me on the cheek.  
>"Ok." I say turning down the TV.<br>Fabian pulls Mick outside, shoving a water bottle in Mick's hand as he closed the door.  
>"Boys..." I mumble to myself.<br>I begin to pick up the mess that was created by Mick, and started making the red tar-like substance, also known as the hangover remedy, that I know Mick will be asking for soon enough.  
>X<br>X X  
>X<br>"Nina..." Amber sings waltzing into the living room. "How do I look?"  
>She twirls around in her purple halter top dress, squealing as she did.<br>"Amber you look amazing." I smiled.  
>"Thanks Nines!"<br>"The boys should be back in a little while."  
>"Ok... What is that?" she asked pointing to Mick's hangover drink.<br>Here goes the lying..  
>"Ummm... Tomato soup! Yeah." I say.<br>"Oh, well can I have some? I don't want to look like a massive pig in front of Mick and I'm starving!"  
>"You can't!" I say. The "hangover remedy" is absolutely disgusting.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because Mick is here!" I say, hoping he would walk in the door. "And he's not here... Great." I mumble to myself.<br>"No he's not..."  
>"Yes he is... Look out the window, there he is!" I lie, even though I couldn't possibly see from the kitchen.<br>"Ok?" she says getting up and walking over to the window.  
>Quickly, I stuff the drink into the fridge.<br>"I don't see them in the parking lot..."  
>"I'm walking in now." I heard Fabian call before walking in with the now sober Mick.<br>"Mick!" Amber smiles looking away from the window.  
>"Hey Ambs, you look gorgeous." Mick smiled.<br>"Thanks." she smiled. "Let's go... It's starting to rain." Amber says pulling out Mick.  
>"Have fun you two!" Fabian and I say as they walk out the door.<br>"So... What do you want to do?" I ask.  
>"Um... Watch TV?" Fabian asked.<br>"Don't you think we do that too much?" I asked.  
>"You're right.." he agreed.<br>"How about we... Dance." I say.  
>"What?"<br>Without answering, I pick up the remote and turn on the radio.  
>I wrap my arms around his neck, as he does the same around my waist.<br>"Wait." Fabian says.  
>"What?"<br>"Come on." he says pulling me out the door and down the steps.  
>The rain is now pouring down, but that's not a surprise... I mean this is England.<br>"Fabian what are you doing." I ask. Letting go of my hand, he walks out into the rain.  
>"Fabian, get back over here, you're going to get sick!" I say.<br>"Dance with me." he says holding out his hand.  
>"What?"<br>"Come on Nina..." he says.  
>Reluctantly I step out into the rain, immediately getting soaked.<br>"The things you make me do." I smile, looking up into his dark blue eyes.  
>"We probably look so crazy..." I laugh, now waltzing with him in the rain. "You think people will think we're drunk?"<br>"Either that or high... But let them think." he smiled, leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.  
>"You know you're amazing, right?" I asked.<br>"I've been told." he says picking me up and spinning me around.  
>He sets me down and I begin to run around, my feet splashing in the puddles.<br>I turn around to see Fabian standing there, smiling at me, his hands shoved into his pockets.  
>I run back to him and give him a tight hug before giving him a small kiss.<br>We continue to dance in the rain until the rain lightens up.  
>"Ready to go back inside?" I asked.<br>"Ready when you are." he said.  
>"Well let's go in... I can already tell I'm going to stay home sick tomorrow." I say pulling him along.<br>I walk into the room and sit down on the couch despite the fact that I was soaking wet.  
>"Sit." I say patting a spot next to me.<br>Doing as I said he walked over, but then sat ontop of me.  
>"Fabian! If you get you ass off me!" I squeaked.<br>"No, it's fine, I'll just sit here for a while." he said.  
>"Fabian, get off!" I giggled, punching him.<br>Without answering, he get's off me, and presses his lips on mine again.  
>"You know you mean the world to me, right?" he asked, his lips still close to mine.<br>"Ditto." I smiled, about to lean in when my doorbell rings.  
>"I doubt they're back already..." I mumbled getting up and walking over to the door. And there stood.. Joy.<br>"Hey, is Fabes here?" she asked.  
>"Well yeah but-<br>"Can I come in?" she interrupted.  
>"S-sure." I say, trying my best not to be rude.<br>"Why is the floor wet?" she asked. "Why are you wet?"  
>"Um..."<br>"Fabian." she says, noticing him. "Why are you wet? Never mind, do you have any time for studying, we have the huge exam tomorrow and... Well, it's not like your busy. Are you?"  
>Jealousy and aggravation starts to boil inside of me.<br>I'm tired of her always coming around looking for Fabian.  
>I'm tired of Joy always acting dumb when if she actually used her brain she wouldn't have an excuse to come and see Fabian.<br>And I'm tired of the fact that Fabian thinks he doesn't like her, so what if she said she didn't have feelings for him? It's completely obvious!

"Yes, Joy. Yes he is. With me. So could you not have the worst timing on Earth for once and just leave?" I asked.  
>It's not that I'm trying to be mean because I'm not it's just... She gets to me.<br>"Please... Just go." I whispered.  
>"Fine, I'll just... Talk to you later Fabes." Joy said before leaving.<br>I turn to Fabian who hadn't said a word. He looks surprised.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Little harsh, don't you think?"  
>"Well-but-... She's just-<br>"I get it Nines... But it's not like she likes me." he asked.  
>"Really Fabian?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Really?"<br>"What?"  
>"You did not just say that."<br>"She told me herself... She told me she had a crush on Eddie... Or someone."  
>"And you really think she was telling the truth." I say raising an eyebrow.<br>He just stares at me, unable to answer.  
>"No, Fabian. You shouldn't because you know what? She's lying."<br>"How could you possibly know that, it's not like you guys are best friends."  
>"Because I'm a girl Fabian! Stop being such a dumb ass and read between the lines... Sometimes I swear I wonder why we even got together."<p>

The words spill out of my mouth, and before I can stop them, it's too late.  
>Of course I know why we got together, it's because I love him, and I need him.<br>"Fabian... I-  
>But i stop when I see his hurt expression.<br>His jaw is clenched tight and his eyes begin to water.  
>Oh no.<br>"Fabian, I didn't mean-  
>"Nina... If you don't know, then there's obviously no reason to be together." he said quietly.<br>"But Fabian-  
>"We're through Nina." Fabian yelled before leaving and slamming the door shut.<br>It takes a while to process what just happened, but it's not long before I'm running outside, only to see he's long gone.  
>"Fabian..." I choked out, tears freely falling down my face.<br>I slump down to the floor, and begin to pinch myself, hoping that this is all some type of nightmare. But it takes the absentminded yelp of pain escaping my lips to know that this is real.  
>Tears now streaming down my face I shakily stand up and run into my room.<p>

I hope I can drown in my own tears, because there is no longer a reason to live.

**Ok guys! You of all people should know I love fabina, I mean, it's in my username! So obviously they'll get back together eventually...  
>Anyways... 159 reviews until I update!<strong>

**Make me smile!**

**~Fabina43va**


	11. The library Our place to think

**Hello everyone! How's it going! I saw the Hunger Games on Friday.. It was AMAZING! Like seriously, I loved it!  
>So here are the dedications!<strong>

**DEDICATIONS: iluvemhaterz, FabinaFina, FABINALOVER3452, Naza-Pazz, nazaa, pieface98, drama4lifexoxo, LaLa and Arey, Fina2212, anon, Leeshy-Bee, blueskye654, Awesome-England, BananaBubbles98, Nobody Knows But Me, SadrianaCheaks, SibunaFreak123, HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES, Fabina4eva, Fabina4ever, and AngelxAnubis. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I love all of you!**

**On with the story!**

Nina's Pov

It hurts. Feeling this way. I seriously screwed myself over and I know that. All I want to do is leave, leave it all. But I can't do that, not when I have all these friends here, not when I still love him.  
>I'll just have to get over it... Even though that'll take some time.<br>"You liar!" Amber said busting into my room.  
>"You got it?" I ask giving her a watery smile.<br>"Heck yeah I did! Look!" she squealed shoving diamond ring in my face.  
>"It's beautiful." I say.<br>"I know, now if only Fabian just grew a pair and asked you.. I don't know when that'll happen but it better be like within the future."  
>"I don't think that will happen, Amber."<br>"Why not?" she asked turning to me.  
>"We- We broke up." I stuttered, tears falling down my face.<br>"What? How? Why?" she questioned, looking rather upset that her favorite couple broke up.  
>"I said some things... I didn't mean them but-<br>"What did you say? Fabian's not really the type of guy that get's mad easily.."  
>"I said... I said that I wonder why even got together." I mumble, causing her to gasp.<br>"You did not just say what I think you just said." she said.  
>"I did..."<br>"Nina!" she said. "How could you say that?"  
>"Listen Amber, I know what I did was wrong... I messed up." I said looking down.<br>"If it helps, I'll leave you alone... Don't worry Nina, Fabian will come back."  
>"No.. he won't. You should've seen how hurt he looked. It's all my fault."<br>"Yeah..." she mumbles, earning an annoyed face from me.  
>"Just agreeing with you..." she said. "Just get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning." she says, getting my blanket from the closet and covering me.<br>"Thanks..." I say grabbing my stuffed Teddy bear that Fabian gave me on valentine's day.  
>"Night." she whispers before closing the door, the darkness engulfing my room.<p>

Fabian's Pov

The drive here is a blur, all I can remember is Nina's face when I said those stupid words.  
>We're through Nina.<br>But it's obvious she wanted to break up, you heard what she said... And now, I feel broken. She's the only girl I've ever loved... Ever. I should've never stood up for Joy.  
>It's true, she throws herself at me every chance she gets.. But...I don't know, I just thought she was being overly friendly or something. What the hell do I know about girls anyway?<br>I just know I'm not going to get over Nina, and even though I broke up with her, I didn't want to.  
>"Hey mate. I heard what happened." Mick said walking through the door.<br>"I don't want to talk about it Mick.." I mumble.  
>"You want a drink?" he asked walking into my kitchen.<br>"No.." I said getting up.  
>"You sure?" he says pushing a beer bottle into my hands.<br>"Beer doesn't solve everything Mick." I snapped, letting the bottle fall to the floor, the glass shattering and the beer spewing all over the tiles surface.  
>"Dude, what the hell!" he yelled.<br>"I'm going to bed... You can let yourself out I mummer before walking into my room.  
>I pull off my shirt (an: AHH SEXY!) and climb in bed, hoping that when I can wake up and this will be so messed up nightmare.

-The next day-  
>Nina's Pov<p>

As I predicted from the start, Fabian wasn't coming back. I knew it, but for some reason I believed that he would bust in the door this morning and kiss me.  
>I know it seems really... Fairytale. But what else is there to hope for? More hope? I don't think so.<br>"Morning Neens!" Amber sings skipping into my room.  
>"Morning." I mumble, flopping back onto my bed.<br>"Did he send you a message.. Call... Anything?" she asked sitting down on my bed.  
>"No..." I sighed looking at my phone.<br>"I'm so sorry Nina... I wish I could help." Amber says giving me a hug. "Hey! How about we shop? My treat." she smiles.  
>"No thanks Amber, I think I'll call Mara and Patricia and ask if they want to go to the library." I say.<br>The library is where I do most of my thinking...  
>"I'll go too!" she says hopping off the bed.<br>"Are you sure Amber? We're going to a library? You know.. a place with books."  
>"Yes I'm sure! You need some support anyways." she said standing up.<br>"Ok, well let me just call the girls and get dressed." I tell her.  
>I call both of the girls, and they say they'll be there.<br>Quickly getting dressed in a yellow t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, I walk out of my room.  
>"Ready?" Amber asked.<br>"Ready." I said, walking outside.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
>"Nina!" Patricia called, motioning me and Amber over to the bench.<br>Mara is sipping on a smoothie while reading the Hunger Games, oblivious to the rest of the world.  
>"Mara?" I asked looking at her.<br>"Nina! Hey, when did you get here?" she asked.  
>"She's been like that ever since we got here." Patricia said, shaking her head.<br>"Well let's go." I say walking towards the library.  
>We walk in, the immediate smell of books and Lysol hitting us.<br>"Time to think." I mumble, walking around...  
>Everything reminds me of Fabian.<br>Like the wooden table in the corner of the library... It has a flickering light above it, and even though I always thought it was spooky, Fabian said it was romantic... We always ended up kissing instead of studying.  
>Or the book on anatomy... Or a children's book on Santa Clause...<br>You know because Santa has flushed cheeks just like him.  
>Basically coming here was a big mistake, because now I feel worse.<br>"Nina..." the three girls called.  
>"I'm right here." I said, sitting down in a chair.<br>"Are you ok?" I've noticed that your not yourself..." Mara says.  
>I forgot to tell them about the break up.<br>"Oh... Fabian and I broke up last night." I say, not being able to believe the words as they came out of my own mouth.  
>"No..." Patricia said.<br>"Yes.. And it was all because of stupid jealousy." I say.  
>"I'm so sorry Nina." Mara said, giving me a hug, but I just shrug it off. I'm not really in the mood for apologies, especially when I should be the one saying them.<br>"Well look who it is.." a voice sang.  
>I don't even have to look up to know who it is... Eddie.<br>"What do you want?" I snapped, all the scenes from the night months ago, now flooding back to me.  
>"You aren't happy to see me? I was thinking we could... Start over." I said, putting his hand on my cheek, someone else swatting it away seconds later.<br>"Don't touch her." That someone says... Fabian.  
>"What?" Eddie says.<br>"Don't touch her." Fabian says through clenched teeth.  
>"Wait a second! Fabian when did you get here?" Patricia asked.<br>"About an hour ago.."  
>Of course he would come here. Unfortunately this has always been his "thinking place", too.<br>"Oh? And what if I do touch her?" Eddie said, going back to the previous topic, he places his hand on my thigh...  
>Weird place to touch.<br>But it's only half a second before Fabian tackles Eddie to the ground.  
>"I said don't touch her!" Fabian said punching Eddie after he spoke each word.<br>I want to stop it so bad but it's as if I'm freaking glued to the floor.  
>I try to speak but no words come out.<br>"Fight!" Patricia screamed, laughing.  
>Gaining enough control I turn to her.<br>"You are NOT enjoying this." I whisper.  
>"I am!" she laughed.<br>"I can't watch!" I yelled turning around.  
>"I'll just tell you what's happening." Mara speaks up. "Ooh! Eddie just clocked Fabian in the jaw! Eddie swings again, and misses! Fabian did a quick blow to Eddie's eye, and-<br>"I DONT WANT TO KNOW!" I shouted even though I kind of do.  
>"You know you do." Patricia said rolling her eyes.<br>I turn back around and see Fabian with blood dripping from his mouth, and Eddie with an already black eye and a bloody nose. They're still fighting..  
>"Where the hell is the librarian?" I wondered out loud.<br>Surprisingly no one really noticed the fight... Actually, besides the old librarian, this place was empty.  
>"Stop!" I finally say, ripping Fabian off of Eddie.<br>Fabian just shrugs out of my grasp, flips Eddie off, and exits the library, not saying another word.  
>"Very attractive." Amber says sarcastically, talking for the first time in 6 minutes.<br>"Yeah it was." I mumble.  
>"Come on... I'm tired." I say, walking out.<p>

"Why must life be so cruel? It's only becoming HARDER for me to get over him. I miss him twice as much as I did 20 minutes ago!" I scream. Me and the girls are walking back to Amber and I's apartment.  
>"Don't worry Nina, it's obvious he still care's about you so-<br>"So what? He's not taking me back! I'm just going to learn to live without him..." I say.  
>We reach my door, and I unlock it, letting the girls in.<br>"ANYWAYS... Nina, I have the perfect way for you to get Fabian off you mind." Amber exclaims, sitting down on the couch.  
>"Enlighten me." I sigh sitting down on the couch also.<br>"You can help me plan my wedding!" she squealed.  
>"Umm Amber, don't you think you should wait until after you graduate college?" I asked.<br>"No, what should I let school impact my love life?"  
>"Good point... I guess."<br>"Now, as I was saying, the colors of my wedding should be... Pink and white."  
>"Surprise, surprise." Patricia says rolling her eyes.<br>"Nina, you are my maid of honor." Amber stated smiling.  
>"Thanks Ambs!" I say smiling for the first time in what seems like forever.<br>"No problem! And you two are also bride maids." she said looking at Mara and Patricia.  
>"Thanks." they both smiled.<br>"Ok so... So any venue ideas?" Amber asked.  
>"How about a beach?" Mara asked.<br>"I like it... But.. No."  
>"How about..." I trailed off.<br>"Guess we'll think about that later." Amber sighed.  
>"Can I just go get some sleep?" I say, still overwhelmed with what happened earlier.<br>"No. It's only 11:30 in the morning, Nina." Amber stated.  
>"But-<br>"No!"  
>"Fine..."<br>Even with these wedding plans, Fabian continues to linger my mind.

Will I ever get over him?

**That's all folks! 180 reviews until I update! Thanks guys.  
>180.<br>Bye!**

**~Fabina43va**


	12. The One

**Chapter 12  
>Hello everyone! So, I would've updated like two days ago, but with the whole Nathalia thing, I've been just been tweeting, crying, and trying to think happy thoughts while snuggling with Mr. Crocodilly.<br>But at least I'm here now, right?  
>Anyways, not going to bore you much longer.<br>Here are the dedications!  
><strong> 

**Shout out to: anon, Fabinalover, FabinaFina, pieface98, Fabina4ever, Nobody Knows But Me, FabIna4ever, LaLa and Arey, Sibunafan4life, pandas101, HoaIsMyLife, peacelovehapiness, deeraj, Leeshy-Bee, MiaAndOak, AngelXAnubis, , ginger-drake14, SibunaFreak123, sibunaMT, drama4lifexoxo, and Fina2212. I can't thank you guys enough! I love you all! You guys are simply amazing!  
><strong> 

**Enjoy or I'll threaten you and your dogs and disappear and red smoke.  
>Haha.<strong>

-2 months later-  
>Nina's Pov<br>"Girls... I have some news!" Amber says.  
>She called Mara and Patricia over here saying that there was BIG news and by how much her and Mick kiss, I wouldn't be surprised if she said she was pregnant.<br>"Well... Tell us already!" Patricia says.  
>"Ok... I think it's time we find... The dress!" she squealed.<br>"Um Amber, you have forever to get married, don't you feel like you're rushing the whole marriage thing a bit?"  
>"No. I thought I already explained this." Amber says rolling her eyes. "And I'm called the dumb one..."<br>"Amber, what's 700 books times 500 books?" Patricia smirked.  
>"A library, harder questions Trix. Now, as I was saying... We HAVE to leave now." she said.<br>"Ok..." Mara, Patricia, and I mumble, standing up.  
>We call a taxi to take us into town, and before long, a small black car is pulling up in the parking lot.<br>We fill in and enjoy the comfortable silence, until we're pulling up to the busy streets of London.  
>We step out and Amber eagerly pays the driver before running off, which is impressive since she's wearing 5 inch heels.<br>"Hold up, Amber!" Patricia called.  
>Amber stops and waits impatiently as we walk up to her.<br>"Thank you." Patricia huffed, finally reaching Amber.  
>"Anybody want some coffee?" Mara speaks up, seeing we are standing in front of a cafe.<br>"Fine! But only because I need my cappuccino or one of you girls will be dead by the end of today." Amber said strutting into the store.  
>"I hope you know she was talking about you.." I tell Patricia before following Amber inside.<br>"Ok, can I have a low-fat cappuccino, no foam." Amber said.  
>"Will that be all?" asked the cashier.<br>"Guys, come on." Amber called.  
>"I'll get a tall coffee with 3 creams and 4 sugars." I say.<br>"Tall black coffee." Patricia said walking up.  
>"I'll have a peppermint mocha." Mara says.<br>"Ok, that'll be 7£ ." says the cashier with a smile.  
>We each pay our share and get our drinks.<br>"Now let's go." Amber says walking outside.  
>"I'm just saying Amber, I think you're rushing the whole marriage thing."<br>"Well I'm not, it's been two months since the proposal, I can't have him waiting forever! He's probably dying to married to me." Amber says. "Nina, hold my coffee." she said shoving the coffee in my hands.  
>"Ok..." I mumbled.<br>She digs in her purse, and I turn around to face her.  
>"What are you looking for?" I asked.<br>"My credit card." Amber states simply.  
>"You are going to have such a bad credit score-<br>I begin before I notice that both Amber and I's coffee is on the ground.  
>I bumped into somebody...of course!<br>Note to self: Never walk backwards.  
>"Damn, I'm so sorry." a voice apologized.<br>"It's my fault." I say.  
>Wait... That voice. Fabian.<br>Uh oh.  
>I actually thought I was over him... But now that I see him again.. I don't know.<br>"Sorry." We both say at the same time, only to grow into a very uncomfortable silence.  
>"Awkward.." Amber piped up.<br>"Here's money for your coffee." Fabian said handing me a 10 £.  
>"No, it's ok-<br>"Take it." Fabian said.  
>I took it, looking down at my shoes.<br>"Bye."  
>"Bye." I say, Fabian walking swiftly around me.<br>"I knew you still loved him!" Amber sings.  
>"Shut up." I say, turning to make sure he didn't hear her. "We have to go, remember?" I said, pulling her along.<br>We stop at Paris' Bridal, and Amber runs in before we can stop her.  
>Patricia, Mara, and I walk in, to see Amber squealing and pointing at a white flourish wedding dress, that was modeled by a headless mannequin.<br>"This is the one!"

Fabian's Pov  
>Nina...<br>I know I said I would never get over her, but at least I was trying.  
>I was.<br>But now that I've seen her again... I have all those forgotten feelings once again.  
>Still walking, I take my phone from my pocket and call a cab.<p>

The ride home was quick, and now, as I lay down on my bed, which I rarely ever lay in because I always fall on the couch, and think over everything that only happened half an hour ago.  
>Nina... They way she acted. Does she still have feelings for me?<br>Of course not.  
>I just need let her go, I'm sure she's dating another guy by now...<br>Then again, she wasn't the type of girl to date often.  
>Hey, I WAS her best friend.<br>But she's probably with Eddie... Even though that would truly be the biggest mistake of her life.  
>My phone rings, and surprisingly it's Amber.<br>"Yeah?" I answer.  
>"Hello to you." Amber retorts.<br>"Hello Amber." I sigh.  
>"Much better." she says. "Now, I called you to tell you, you're stupid." she said.<br>"What?"  
>"You heard me. Why are you so clueless, you're supposed to be the logical one."<br>"Amber, what are you talking about?"  
>"Got to go, Nina found a bride's maid dress!" she quickly replies before hanging up.<br>"What?" I asked myself, even though I know why she is talking about.  
>And she's right. I am clueless. Only because Nina nor any other girl has ever given me clues.<br>If you're sad. Just tell me. Mad? Tell me.  
>It's not hard.<br>Oh well, I need to get some sleep, maybe I'll have some idea of what girls actually want, when I wake up.

**Boop. That's the end! Hope you liked it! Thought this one up while day dreaming so yeah...  
>Anyways, 202 reviews until I update!<br>202.  
>Bye!<br>~Fabina43va**


	13. And it all comes flooding back

**Guys, I am SO sorry. I've been trying to update but I've had state testing and projects and I just never got to it. So please don't be mad! **

**On the plus side though, season 3 got confirmed! WOO! I was at lunch when I heard the news and I like freaked out! Honestly! **

**Ok so on to the dedications…**

**Lots of love to: ****pieface98****, ****, Fabina4eva, ****SibunaFreak123****, ****Nobody Knows But Me****, ****DJDvampgirlp227****, ****MusicCompletesMeTKD****, Fabina4ever, peddiefreak34, ****ginger-drake14****, and anon. Thanks so much guys, I love you guys to death!**

**On with le story! **  
>-Many months of planning later-<br>Nina's Pov  
>Today's the day that Amber and the rest of us have been waiting for... Her wedding.<br>I feel that life has been so easy during the last few months.  
>I haven't thought of you know who since my last encounter with him, and even though the stressful wedding plans have given me quite the headache from time to time, it's truly the happiest I've been since the... Break up.<br>"Nina! Guess what day it is... My wedding day! Now we have to get over to the venue stat. My dress and the bride maids' dresses are already there so MOVE IT!" she started to babble.  
>"Can I at least get out of bed?" I laughed, seeing I was still tucked in my covers. I don't know why she wanted to have her wedding before 12, but then again, who knows what goes on in her head.<br>"Fine... Be ready in 5 minutes." she says before leaving me.  
>I quickly dress into some jeans, and a over sized sweater. I put on my glasses and throw my contacts case into my bag, to lazy to put them in.<br>"Ready to go?" I asked, walking out.  
>"Past ready." she smiled. "Nina... I'm getting married." she said cocking her head to the side.<br>"Yes Amber, I am very aware." I laughed.  
>"Do you think I'm ready?" she asked.<br>"Do you love him?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Then you just answered your question." I smiled.  
>"You're right." she sighed. "Let's go!"<br>We walk outside, and get into my car.  
>*A 2 hour drive later*<br>We pull up to the hotel, where Amber insisted the wedding would take place.  
>She rented out two ballrooms, one for the actual ceremony, and one for the reception party.<br>We walk in and see Mara and Patricia waiting for us at the front door.  
>"Ready to get married?" Patricia asked.<br>"Ready as I'll ever be!" Amber sings before skipping into the hotel.  
>We walk into the rooms where we'll get changed, get our make up done, etcetera.<br>"Let's get started!" Amber squeals.  
>4 women walk in, big smiles on their faces.<br>Without a word, one of them started toying with my hair, turning my chair so I'm not facing the mirror.  
>I crane my head towards Patricia, who looks mad and uncomfortable, and Mara who just sitting there calmly.<p>

"Is the torture over yet?" Patricia asked even though it's only been 20 minutes.  
>"Not until we do the makeup." one of the women says, speaking for the first time.<br>"You guys look amazing!" Amber smiles.  
>I try to look at Patricia or Mara to see exactly what the women are trying to do with our hair and faces, but whenever I try, the lady takes my neck and literally snaps it back so I can't see.<br>She begins applying what feels like layers of make up, and murmuring something about pink.  
>"Amber, why do I feel like I'm being turned into a clown?" Patricia asked.<br>Amber just stayed silent for the first time in her life.  
>"Done!" my stylist said, finally turning my chair so I could see myself.<br>Blush has made my cheeks pink, mascara has defined each eyelash on my eye, and my hair is pulled into a tight ponytail, that's curled and finished with a pink bow.  
>"Wow..." I say not being able to word my astonishment in any other way.<br>Patricia on the other hand, is having no trouble.  
>"Bloody hell, I look like Amber threw up on me!" Patricia exclaimed.<br>"Calm down.. It could be worse." Mara reasoned.  
>"How exactly?" Patricia says, playing with her pulled up hair.<br>Mara just shrugs, before searching her bag for her book.  
>"Finished!" Amber's stylist says, backing away.<br>Unlike Mara, Patricia, and I, Amber looks pale... In a good way. Her makeup gives her a mysterious ghostly look. Her hair is in a curled bun, a few hairs left out and curled to neighbor her face.  
>"Amber... You look gorgeous!" I exclaim.<br>"You really think so?" she says looking in the mirror.  
>"YES!" we all say at the same time.<br>"Thanks guys, I just-  
>"Knock, knock." I heard Mick say before turning the knob.<br>"NO!" Amber shrieked, getting up and running to hide in the other room.  
>"Where's Ambs?" Mick asked.<br>"Mick! You can NOT see me until the the wedding!" Amber yelled from the other room.  
>"But... Why not?" Mick asked, obviously confused.<br>"It's bad luck!"  
>"Ambs don't you think-<br>"You come into this room and I'll make sure you die before the wedding even starts! Now get out!"  
>"Fine...damn Amber..." Mick mumbled before walking out.<br>"He's gone!" I called.  
>"Good, now help me get into this dress!" Amber says.<br>We walk in, and help her into the dress. (A/n Wedding dress and bride's maids dresses on profile)  
>"You look stunning Amber." Mara smiled.<br>"I know." Amber smiles, making us laugh at her lack of modesty. "Now get in your dresses girls! The wedding is in 20 minutes!" she squealed.  
>Getting my dress from the hook, I slip into it, and walk back out to the others.<p>

"Now you girls go ahead and stand by your escort, Nina by the best man, and you two," she said pointing to Patricia and Mara. "can pick between the two groomsmen."  
>"Who's the best man? I really should go ahead and get out there.." I smiled.<br>"Oh yeah... About that..." she trailed off.  
>"What? Who's the best man?" I said getting nervous.<br>She just pulls me to the door and looks outside. She points her finger at the one and only Fabian.  
>"No..."<br>"Yes." she said. "Sorry Neens!" she said before pushing me out the door and locking it.  
>Slowly, I walk up to Fabian, trying hard not to chicken out. The last thing I want is for him to feel that I still have feelings for him.. Because I don't!<br>"Hey, Fabian." I manage to say.  
>"Hi Nina." he says quietly. "You look-<br>"Pink." I finished for him.  
>"Well yes... But I was going to say amazing."<br>I can't help but blush at the comment, and soon enough I'm trying to keep a straight face.  
>"Thanks... You don't look too bad yourself." I smile. "And that tie is so masculine." I say sarcastically, noticing his pink tie.<br>"Amber made me." he mumbled.  
>"Well, it's suits you." I laughed, getting a smile from him in return.<br>For the rest of the time we make small talk trying to subside the awkwardness that I feared from the moment I saw him, and it's torture. You know why? Because I think I miss him.

"Ready?" Fabian asks, the music starting to play.  
>"Ready." I give a nervous smile, locking my arm with his.<br>We walk out, the immediate gaze of the guests making me nervous.. And I'm not even the one getting married!  
>We finally reach the end of the isle and I part from Fabian.<br>Patricia walks down the isle looking grumpy as ever seeing she was stuck with Alfie. Mara came walks down with Jerome, keeping a content on her face.  
>They both split their ways and we all just wait for Amber to come out.<br>Amber walks down the isle with her dad, a wide grin on her face.  
>Even though she looks calm and collected, you can see in her eyes that she's nervous. She walks gracefully down the rest of the isle, the smile not leaving her face.<br>"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  
>Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." the officiant begins. "Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" he asks.<br>"I do." Mick smiled. Tears begin to well up in my eyes as two of my best friends start their lives together.  
>"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, com-<br>"I do!" Amber interrupted , causing chuckles to fill the room.  
>"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." he smiled.<br>Without hesitation Mick pulled Amber into a kiss, signaling us to cheer.  
>"Cake!" Mick cheered after the separated.<br>"Typical..." I heard Patricia mumble making me laugh.  
>-30 minutes later-<p>

After the cake, we all move to the other ball room, where the party and food would take place.  
>Immediately people begin to dance, and grab food, congratulating the newly wed couple while doing so.<br>I grab a mini cupcake and two strawberries before sitting down and watching people dance and laugh.  
>Sure, I guess I could dance, but I don't want to look like some loner just dancing by myself, and Fabian's out of the equation.<br>"May I have this dance?" asks none other than Fabian himself.  
>"Um... No.. thanks." I say, stabbing my strawberry.<br>"Come on Nina, I won't bite." Fabian says stretching out his hand.

"Fine..." I sigh, reluctantly taking his hand.  
>Even though I'm actually happy he asked me to dance, I'm more scared than anything.<br>I dont want to fall for him again, because I know it'll only end in heart break.  
>The song Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson begins to play, and Fabian leads me to the floor.<p>

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
>I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned<br>I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
>They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down<em>

_I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around  
>I won't tell anyone that your voice is my favorite sound<br>I won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
>They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you  
>Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<br>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall  
>Down, down, down<em>

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night  
>And you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight<br>Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you  
>It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me<em>

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me  
>But I believe you when you say we're never gonna fall<br>Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist  
>Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you  
>Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<br>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall  
>Down, down, down<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you  
>Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<br>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall  
>Down, down, down<em>

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
>I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of<br>I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
>I won't fall out of love, I fall into you<em>

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
>I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of<br>I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
>I won't fall out of love, I fall into you<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you  
>Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<br>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall  
>Down, down, down<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you  
>Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<br>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall  
>Down, down, down<em>

_I don't need a parachute, baby, if I've got you  
>Baby, if I've got you, I don't need a parachute<br>You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch if I fall  
>Down, down, down<em>

The song ended, and I was about to speak but I m notice that Fabian's lips are against mine, and unfortunately I'm kissing back.  
>Don't get me wrong, this connection with him is... amazing. But with the kiss, the feelings come flooding back.<br>Everything that I've spent forever to forget is now rushing back to me, making me dizzy.  
>I separate from the kiss, knowing if I don't end it now, I would never want to stop.<br>"I- I have to go." I stammer, walking backwards.  
>"No, Nina-<br>"I have to.." I say walking back, leaving him.  
>"Where are you going?" Amber asked.<br>"I need to be alone."  
>"But-<br>"I'll be at the dinner tonight, I promise." I mumble.  
>"Ok..." Amber replies, uncertainty filling her eyes.<br>I need to get out of here.

**Oooh fabina! Haha know you guys probably hate her from running away but, who knows what'll happen next!**

**So, 221 reviews until I update, and now that state testing ended today I can update WAY faster. Promise!**

**221.**

**Bye loves!**

**~Fabina43va**


	14. I love you

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I got a 77 in a class and have been studying my butt off! So yeah, plus I had to make this chapter perfect.. I think you'll like this chapter. Hehe**

**Ok so yeah dedications..**

**Dedications: anon, tTaAsSiIBeatBear, pieface98 , HOAnubisSibuna, TomWardAndLorcan4ever, Fabina11 , Fabina4ever, HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES, drama4lifexoxo , The anonymous reviewer, Fockey2727, peddiefreak34, Bearybeach, HouseofAnubis writer, musicislife10, , AngelXAnubis , and SibunaFreak123 . Thanks so much guys! I love you.**  
><strong>Ok guys, enjoy!<strong>

Fabian's Pov  
>I watch Nina as she backs away from me, confusion and fear clouding her eyes.<br>As much as I try to move, i feel stuck to the floor, unable to do anything but stare and call her name.  
>"Dude, what happened?" Mick said, pointing to Nina as she runs out the room.<br>"I wish I knew..." I mumbled. "I need to go home, I'll be at your place tonight."  
>"But-<br>"I swear, Mick. This is the best man you're talking to." I laugh softly.  
>"Ok." he says, walking away.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Amber asks, putting her hands on her hips.  
>"Home?" I ask, not really sure how to answer the question, even though it is pretty straight forward.<br>"No. I've already lost Nina, and you're not leaving."  
>"Nina left?"<br>"Well she'll be back later tonight, but still..." she trailed off.  
>"Listen Amber, I'll be back tonight, I promise, I really just have to think some things through." I explain, starting to get a headache.<br>"Whatever." she sighs, letting me pass.

Nina's Pov

I drive home, and stumble up the stairs, tears threatening to fall.  
>I'm stupid. For dancing with him, for kissing him, for falling for him... Again.<br>I search my purse for my keys, and once I finally get the door open, run to the my room and flop on my bed.

Taking my pillow, I press it against my face and scream the loudest I can, letting out all my frustrations into one single scream.  
>I scream till my throat is writhing with pain, and my lungs won't allow another sound escape my lips.<br>Taking the pillow from my face, I look up at the white ceiling, trying to take in every detail.  
>I should be supporting my friend, congratulating get on the commitment she's made... But no.<br>I lay here, staring not so absentmindedly at the ceiling, being the worst maid of honor a bride could have.  
>Because face it, I love Fabian. And even though I haven't been able to say those overused words to him, it's true.<br>Well... He did kiss me. Maybe he still has feelings for me. If he does than maybe there's a chance for us.  
>Then again, the possibility of him forgiving me, especially after running away like modern Cinderella, is very slim.<br>I look at the clock. It's only 4:00, maybe I should get ready for the dinner, where I'll have to see Fabian.  
>This... This is just great. I'm being sarcastic if you couldn't tell.<p>

Fabian's Pov

I walk into my apartment, my head now pounding.  
>Love really doesn't make sense anymore, and I'm tired of it. I hate feeling so heart broken, so lonely...<br>Does she even have feelings for me? Sure she kissed back... But that doesn't mean anything.

If she has feelings for me, she wouldn't have left, and since she did, it's obvious she doesn't.

I walk into my room and change into some jeans and a black t-shirt, throwing the tux into the closet.  
>I go back sit back on the couch and think things over.<br>Almost 3 years ago I met Nina, after hanging out with her for a while, she became my best friend, after 2 years came around the corner we gave the whole relationship thing a go, everything was great, we got into a fight, I broke off the relationship, I was miserable, I still am miserable, and now it's as if we're strangers.  
>"Some love life.." I mumble to myself.<br>I wish I could just go back in time and pause it, when we were together, happy, and I think in love.. Or at least I was in love anyways.  
>This is so confusing. No matter what, I'll have feelings for her, and that might just kill me inside.<p>

-3 hours of thinking later-

I look in the mirror, and see that my eyes are puffy, and dried tears have stained my face.  
>I really should get over to Mick's, seeing that it's about 7:25, and Amber will bite my head off if I'm not there in 5 minutes.<br>I splash some water in my face, and brush my teeth.  
>I slip on my shoes and walk outside, the cool air hitting my face like shards of glass.<br>I get in the car and drive the small distance to Mick's place.  
>I get back out of the car and walk up to Mick's apartment, bracing myself for the sighting of Nina.<br>I walk in, and the first thing I see is Amber and Mick kissing, which has become a hobby for them.  
>Nina's in the kitchen, helping Mick and Amber's mothers with the final preparations for the "Super sparkly extravagant feast" , in Amber's words.<br>"Oh Fabian, we could use some help, help Nina bring the food to the table." Amber's mom ordered.  
>"Ok..." I mumbled. Nina just hands me a bowl of spaghetti, trying not to meet my eyes.<br>I sit it on the table and before I can even speak, she's handing me a pitcher of iced tea.  
>So much for conversation.<p>

The rest of the time, we set the table and silence, and now we're about to eat.  
>"Would anyone like to say any words to the couple before we eat?" Amber's father asked.<br>"I would." I say standing up.  
>Everyone's eyes, even Nina's, turned to me.<br>"Ok, well Mick, it looks like your finally growing up, you've got... A special one. Hope everything goes great, and I hope you have a fun honeymoon, but not too much fun, the last thing we need is a pregnant Amber." I laughed, everyone in the room laughing as well.  
>I sit down and Nina stands up.<br>"Amber... I can't believe your married. I'm so happy for you! I can already tell that you and Mick will have an amazing marriage filled with love. As Fabian said, don't have too much fun only your honeymoon because face it, your hormones will be higher than the Empire state building," Nina says, she taking a pause expecting a laugh. But it just stays silent...  
>So... To stop her from sitting back down while laughing nervously, I start laughing, trying my best to convince the others it actually was funny, and eventually everyone is.<br>"Yeah, so love you Ambs." she smiled before sitting down.  
>"Now... Let's eat!" Mick cheered before practically diving into the turkey.<p>

We eat, drink, and talk quietly, and before anyone could really tell, it was 9:30 and most of the guests are ready to leave.  
>"Bye mum, bye dad!" Amber said waving good bye to her parents.<br>She closes the door and turns around.  
>"I'd thought they'd never leave!" Amber sighed, faking exasperation.<br>"I'm going to leave." I said, seeing it was only Nina, Mick, Amber, and I left.  
>"Aww just stay a little longer... Please?" Amber begged.<br>"I can't Amber-  
>"But there's things to keep you busy! Like Ni-<br>"No... I've got to go." I said, forcing a smile.  
>"Ok.." she frowned.<br>"Bye mate." Mick said, doing our elite hand shake.  
>"Bye, use protection." I laughed before leaving.<p>

Nina's Pov  
>Tonight was torture.<br>Not that I thought it was going to be easy.  
>"I'm going to go. Have fun you guys." I said, eyeing the kissing couple.<br>"No!" She said separating from the kiss. "I have to speak to you before you leave." she said pulling me into Mick's room.  
>"What's up?" I asked, curiously.<br>"Go to him.." she says.  
>"Who?"<br>"Oh you know who! You love him Nina-  
>"But I just can't, Fa-<br>"No. Go to him. Now." she said crossing her arms.  
>Without answering I leave the room, and then the apartment.<br>On the walk home, my mind begins to fill with all things Fabian, and despite the wicked voice in my head saying 'No', I find myself walking up to Fabian's place.  
>"Fabian?" I asked, knocking on his door.<br>No reply.  
>"Fabian?" I ask again, knocking a little harder.<br>"Fabian, I know you're in there!" I say now pounding on the door.  
>"Fine." I grumbled. "I'll just wait." I whisper, sitting down the welcome mat.<br>I slump down on the wet mat and yawn, the lack of sleep finally starting to take me over.  
>A few minutes of sleep can't be that bad, right?<p>

-2 hours later-  
>I open my eyes and see that I'm not outside anymore... Instead I'm on Fabian's underused bed.<br>How long did I sleep for?  
>Why am I here?<br>Why am I asking myself these questions?  
>I shakily get out bed and walk into the living room to see Fabian flipping through the channels on the TV.<br>"Hi.." I say quietly.  
>"Hello sleeping beauty." Fabian said standing up.<br>"Why didn't you answer the door?"  
>"I was asleep.."<br>"Figures you do sleep like a-  
>"Hibernating bear." Fabian finished.<br>"Yeah."  
>"So... Not trying to be rude or anything, but, any specific reason why you wanted me? It's late."<br>"Oh yeah... I wanted to say," I mumble trying to put my thoughts in to words.  
>"I need you." I finally said.<p>

"You're honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I can not go another second without knowing that you feel the same way I do. I love everything about you. I love how your super smart, I love how your so sweet, and I love how you saved me from embarrassing myself at the dinner." I breathed. "But most importantly.. I love you." I whisper. "And I'm so sorry for whatever I said those months ago because I honestly didn't mean it and if you could-  
>"Shut up." Fabian finally said.<br>"What?" I asked, confusion and anger replacing the longing for him.  
>"Shut up..." he says before walking up to me, and pulling me into a kiss.<p>

Slowly, I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss that I have been waiting forever for.  
>He places his hands on my hips and we fall onto the couch, too into the kiss to separate.<br>My fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him closer to me.  
>I don't want this kiss to end, never. Not because he's a great kisser, because trust me, he is, but because I'm afraid I'll lose him.<br>"Fabian?" I ask, separating from the kiss to breathe.  
>"Yeah?" he asked, looking into my eyes.<br>"I-  
>"I love you too." Fabian smiled, making me smile as well.<br>"Really?" I ask.  
>"No." Fabian said putting on a serious face.<br>"What?"  
>"I'm just kidding Nina... Of course I do." he smiled.<br>"You're awesome, you know that?"  
>"I've been told." he smiled kissing the tip my nose.<br>"Are we together again?" I asked.  
>"Yes."<br>"Look who's being all decisive." I laughed.  
>"You know you love it." he laughed.<br>For once in a really long time, my love life isn't messed up.. And I love it. 

**Ok guys, are you glad they got together? I'm sure you are! Ok so yeah 243 reviews until I update. I'll update ASAP! **

**243.**

**Anyone who reviews… thank you, I love you.  
><strong> 


	15. Our Lazy Day

**Chapter 15  
>Hey guys! Ok, so if you didn't know, this is the last chapter of Meant to be... Don't worry, there might just be a sequel, but yeah...<br>Anyways, on with the dedications! Since it's the last chapter, I'll answer to your review!  
>Thanks so much to:<strong>

**anon: Glad you feel honored! Glad you like the story!**

**Fabina4ver: Thank you! I thought you'd guys like this chapter.**

**TICKLES3000: Here's the update!**

**pieface98: It's true, shut up is a very romantic... It's just not popular. Haha glad you like the story, as I've said in a few of the PMs, it's an honor for you to read my story.**

**HoAfreak3: Here's the update! Thank you so much for your support, I'm so glad you like the story!**

**Nobody Knows But Me: Glad you're happy! And it's no problem.**

**Lover-Bug: Glad you LOVED IT! Haha.**

**drama4lifexoxo: Haha here's the update!**

**Fabinaswifte4eva: Yes. Yes they did. Here's the update.**

**Bearybeach: Here's the next chapter! **

**Fabina11: I'm so happy you like more story, it means a lot!**

**candygrrl: So happy you like this chapter!**

**BananaBubbles98: Thanks! x**

**Syd: Glad you do!**

**hoatwdlover: Here's the update c:**

**HungerGamesgal1234: HAHA **

**HOAperceyjacksonHUNGERGAMES: You cried? It's not every day when you're happy someone cried! Glad you liked it.**

**SibunaFreak123: Here's the update, and haha yeah they are.**

**TomWardAndLorcan4ever: Here's the update.**

**AngelXAnubis: So glad you liked it!**

**ral7224: Don't die! Here you go! Hehe**

**Thanks so much to all of you, I can't tell you how much your feedback means to me, it's what keeps me writing. I honestly love all of you, and thanks for taking the time to read my story c:**

**On with the story!**

-1 year later-

I wake up to feel Fabian's arms around waist, pulling me close to him.  
>"Fabian?" I asked, trying to sit up, but of course, he pulls me back down.<br>"Stay." he mumbled, pulling the covers over him.  
>"Hm.. How about no?" I laughed, trying to get out of his bed.<br>"How about yes?" he mocked, pulling me back down.  
>"Come on, we have classes in an hour.." I say, hitting him with a pillow.<br>"No... Let's do something bad." Fabian smiled.  
>"Bad?" I asked smiling. "The last bad thing you did was take Amber's picnic basket without asking... And you still told her as soon as she asked."<br>"Let's skip classes.." Fabian mummers, obviously still half asleep.  
>"What? But-<br>"No... Let's just have our lazy day."  
>"But... Well, alright." I sighed, giving in. It's not like I like listening to lectures.<br>"So, want some breakfast?" he asked, getting out of bed.  
>"Your specialty?" I asked.<br>"What else?" he laughed walking out of the room.  
>I step out of his, I mean our, bed, and stretch.<p>

Yes, I moved in... After Amber went on her honeymoon, it was really weird coming home to a home that didnt smell like hairspray and over priced perfume.  
>So, after going on and on about how boring it was, he finally got the hint and asked me to move in, even though you could tell he was really nervous doing so.<br>So yeah, now I live here, which isn't that much different since I used to spend most of my time here anyways.

I walk into the kitchen, Fabian already at the table, eating cereal.

"Hello." I exhale, sitting at the table.  
>I take the box of fruit loops and pour it into my bowl.<br>"So.. What are we going to do on our 'lazy day'?" I asked.  
>"Watch a movie, eat, and sleep." Fabian sighs.<br>"Sounds simple enough.." I laughed, pouring the milk in.  
>"What movie do you want to see?" he asked.<br>"A chick flick." I smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell Mick you cried." I say, already picturing him crying.  
>"I'm not going to cry." he insisted.<br>"Oh yeah? I bet you'll cry if we watch The Notebook."' I reply.  
>"What do you get if I do, not saying that I will..."<br>"10 pounds and a huge kiss."  
>"Well..." he said standing up to but his bowl away. "I'll give you the money but you can get a kiss anytime." he says kissing me lightly on the lips. "And what if I win?" he asked.<br>"I'll-  
>"Run around the complex naked?"<br>"No! You know what? Ok, because you're going to lose and when you do-  
>"I'm going to take a shower..." Fabian interrupted.<br>"Have fun." I say sarcastically.  
>I stand up and put my bowl in the sink and go back into the bedroom and look around.<br>Fabian's clothes are thrown on the bed, his phone on top.  
>I pick it up and start playing The Impossible Test that I downloaded on there, not finding anything better to do.<p>

"Damn it!" I yelled, failing the test for the 10th time.  
>"What are you doing?" he asked, laughing while putting on his shirt.<br>"I can't get past this stupid level!" I say approaching the difficult level again.  
>"You have to move the words 'the electric coil'." he says after glancing at it for one second.<br>"What?" I exclaim, staring in disbelief.  
>"You're welcome."<br>"Ok, anyways.. Get out." I say pushing him towards the door.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I'm about to take a shower, and I have to change out of my clothes."  
>"And...?"<br>"Get out." I laughed.  
>I slip out of my clothes and jump into the shower, today should be fun.<p>

I get out and throw on Fabian's wife-beater and some sweat pants.

"Oh Fabian," I sing.  
>"Oh Nina," he copies.<br>"Ready to cry?" I ask, putting the movie in the DVD player.  
>"More like ready to win." he laughed.<br>"We'll see about that." I smiled, plopping on the couch and cuddling into his chest.

-An hour later-  
>"Isn't that just sad! She can't remember her own family, her own kids!" I say, tearing up. I look at Fabian, hoping to see a tear, but no. "Oh come on!" I said, my hands searching his cheeks for any moisture.<br>"You're going to lose..."  
>The movie goes on, and soon enough, the older version of Allie and Noah on a date.<br>One minute she remembered him, and the next , she forgot him and was screaming.  
>"What if that was you and me, Fabian?" I ask. "Not saying that it will happen but still.. I would never be able to remember all the good times.. moments like this.. even if I could, it'd be for 5 minutes." I mumble.<br>"That..."  
>"Wouldn't be good." I finishing his sentence.<br>"Hey," he said, lifting up my chin with two of his fingers, one tear falls down his cheek but I don't say anything, knowing if I do, I'll ruin the moment. "It won't happen."  
>"I hope." I sigh, laying back down on his lap. "I love you too much to forget you."<br>"Ditto." he whispers, his hands playing with my hair.

"Nina?" Fabian asks as the movie ends.  
>"Yeah?" I asked, looking up.<br>"I have something to ask you..." he mummers looking nervous.  
>"What do-<br>"Come here." he said pulling my hand.  
>"Where are you taking me?"<br>"You'll see, get in the car." he ordered, opening the door for me.  
>"Ok..." I say, too confused to even question him.<br>We drive in silence, I try to start a conversation but I end up shutting my mouth.  
>"Ok, get out." Fabian says, turns out, we're on campus.<br>"Why are we here?" I ask.  
>"Hold on."<br>We continue walking around and soon enough we're at the old oak tree near the water fountain.  
>"Now, will you please tell me why we're here?" I ask.<br>"Do you know where we are?" he asks.  
>I look around, and it takes a second before i realize why this place is so special..<br>"It's where we first met."I smile.  
>"Not only that... It's where I fell in love for the first time. It's where my whole life changed for the better. It's where I actually had really feelings for a girl." he speaks.<br>"And how is this a question?" I giggle, all the heat rushing go my cheeks.  
>"Well," he said getting down on one knee.<br>Just then, tears fall like crazy down my cheeks and my hand finds my mouth, silencing the squealing that was uncontrollably leaving my lips.  
>"Nina, we've been through a lot of stuff together, some shit that could seriously ruin a relationship... But not ours. I've never felt this way about any girl and I don't think there's another girl in this universe that could make me feel the way you do. I love you Nina, and I was going to ask tonight but I couldn't wait any longer so.. marry me?" he asked, opening a dark blue box, to show a beautiful diamond ring.<br>Unable to answer, I begin nodding like crazy.  
>He smiles, stands up, and pulls me into a kiss.<br>We stand there, kissing, the whole world fading away as each second passes. That feeling of closure takes over and my heart beats so hard, it feels as though it's about to explode, bursting into a fuze, the fuze that sets off one massive firework. Being this close to him is something that's just so precious, it's almost unreal. To have this moment of pure happiness, especially when my life hasn't been the happiest, with almost relative dying left and right.  
>Everything's just perfect, ok? For once I'm happy, and I will never lose Fabian because he's mine, I'm his, and sometime in the near future, it'll be official.<br>This bliss moment that's going on right now, could last forever and I wouldn't care, but no. No one seems to be in our favor when it comes to kissing, we're ALWAYS interrupted, like now for example..  
>Everything's great, but some one walks up and clears their throat. I don't even have to stop kissing and open my eyes to tell that this person is quite annoyed.<br>"Martin, Rutter." a strict voice snaps, making us separate, reality fully taking over. "Why didn't you two come to classes today? Your teachers were wondering where you were and-  
>"We're sorry Ms. Vadenburg.. Nina's sick." Fabian lied.<br>"Oh yeah? Then why were you snogging her? Hm?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
>"I'm sick too."<br>"Then why are you here?"  
>"Because...-<br>"Why are you in your pajamas?"  
>"Well-<br>"We would really like to talk, but we're sick and we would hate to you get sick as well, we're very.. Contagious." I say, beginning to walk away.  
>"Get back here." she commanded.<br>"Come on." Fabian laughed, taking my hand and beginning to run.  
>We run until we find his car, and jump in, as if Ms. Vandenburg is right on our tails when she probably gave up a while ago.<br>"Well that was fun." I breathe, trying to catch my breath.  
>"Definitely." he laughs, putting the key in the ignition.<br>"Ready to go home, fiancee?" He asked.  
>"Of course, fiancé."<p>

So yeah, this relationship has been one crazy ride, but as far as I'm concerned, this is only the just the beginning.  
>So I was right, way back then, when I bumped into that brown haired guy 3 years ago.. It was meant to be.<p>

**Sucky ending, I know. Oh well at least there'll be a sequel that's going to be awesome! Oh and no, they won't be married and stuff yet... Just a hint for what's to come! But I'll do a sequel if I get enough reviews c:  
>So 266? Please? If I get at least that much, I guarantee a sequel.<br>So yeah, kind of sad, ending this story and all, I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
>I love you all and thanks for taking time to read my story, means a lot!<strong>

**Now I must leave :c , so bye!**

**~Fabina43va**


End file.
